


BTS - Adventures in Hogwarts

by revysian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revysian/pseuds/revysian
Summary: Once upon a time, I wrote a few alternative universes as gifts for my friends, since they are potterheads and ARMYs. But I liked them so much, that I decided to publish them here and make a compilation.So, dear reader, I invite you to join your favorite seven boys and a few more friends in their crazy and funny adventures, as they explore their friendship, deep feelings and the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can even say hello to some well-known characters from the incredible wizarding world created by J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Only the female characters and the plot belong to me. All the rest is credited to J.K. Rowling and BTS. Have fun! xx

**BOLD GRYFFINDOR**

October was close to an end and with it, so did the good weather.

Outside Hogwarts' walls, the fields were drenched and the trees were gradually losing its leaves. The wind whipped the fields, made the bare branches of the trees scratch the windows at night and forced all young wizards and witches to take shelter in their scarves and cloaks.

But the turmoil caused by the wind was nothing compared to the storm of emotions filling up Kim Jiyoung's body. Inside the tent where the Gryffindors were changing their clothes, Jiyoung was seating down in an old, wooden bench in utter silence, while finishing wearing her equipment and gloves, with her eyes fixed nowhere. She didn't even notice the tall body that sat down next to her, as she was completely lost in thought while lacing up her boots.

"What are you thinking about?" a sweet but manly voice spoke next to her.

"Nothing" she replied, almost robotically.

He rolled his eyes, already used to this kind of answer.

"We've been together for three years, so you must realize by now that I know you better than anyone and I know when there's something troubling you. So I'm going to ask again and this time I want an honest answer: what's worrying your mind?"

Jiyoung's foot fell heavy on the floor. She turned her head to the side and faced the doe like eyes of the captain of the Gryffindor _Quidditch_ team, her loyal best friend and, sometimes, a pain in her ass.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, seriously. If you know me so well as you say, then you already know this side of me and that I tend to overthink things when I'm nervous" she spoke in a low voice, not wanting to call attention upon herself.

"Is it the game?" Jungkook asked and Jiyoung nodded her head while distracting herself by lacing up the other boot. He sighed heavily and put an arm around her shoulder "Ji, you're our best _chaser_. I even dare to say that you're one of the best _chasers_ in this school..."

"You're exaggerating"

"Shh, don't interrupt me" he put two fingers on her lips, which she tried to bite "I'm just trying to say that there's nothing for you to worry about. We practiced a lot"

"But the weather isn't nice, I almost fell off my broomstick once during practice and I feel that I'm not in my best shape!" she gestured with her hands in a frantic way, emphasizing her ranting.

Jungkook's head jerked back as he dodged one of her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure that's what this is really about?" he dared to ask.

"What do you mean?"

One of his legs moved to the other side of the bench, so he could face her better and then gave her a little smirk.

"Are you sure this isn't about the fact that the Hufflepuffs are our opponents?" suddenly, Jiyoung's body froze in her seat "Or that we're playing against a certain _beater_?"

Her cheeks reddened with his words and she hit Jungkook's arm out of embarrassment.

"WHAT THE –" she cleared her throat and lowered her voice, as some fellow teammates finished wearing the equipment and were now passing by them to pick up their broomsticks "What are you insinuating, uh?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just confirming" his cocky smile widened with her reactions. Jungkook was the closest friend she had so he knew her very well, including the little crush she had on Jung Hoseok, one of the _beaters_ of the Hufflepuff team, since the very first year at Hogwarts. And he loved to tease her about that matter, even though his heart clenched a bit with the thought. So he cried out loud, not bothered at all at who could be listening "I can't believe my strongest player is all shaky because of a boy with a sunshine smile in a bee color outfit"

By now, Jiyoung's face felt like lava inside a volcano. She grabbed Jungkook by the collar of his red and gold cloak and pulled him closer to her, so they could be both face-to-face.

"Keep your voice down!" she said with clenched teeth "Listen here, you may be my captain and best friend, but this fist here is enough to shut up you both! And it's a badger, not a bee"

Jungkook pressed his tongue against his cheek and in his dark eyes shone a playful spark.

"Feisty! I wonder if Hope knows this side of you"

At the mention of Hoseok's nickname, Jiyoung closed her eyes and let her head fall on his chest, letting out a frustrated growl.

"I hate you!" her voice came out muffled because it was buried in his clothes.

"Sure you do" his arms surrounded her in a tight but comforting embrace and he felt her body relax a little bit.

A teammate came into the dressing room to call Jungkook. It was match time. Both of them got up, made their secret handshake and went to pick up their broomsticks. The Gryffindor team was already in line to get into the _Quidditch_ pitch. As they occupied their positions in the line, side by side, Jiyoung's heart started racing in her chest as she could hear more clearly the voices from the crowd.

As if feeling her nervousness, Jungkook reached out for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Jiyoung got startled at the sudden touch and she looked at him. Jungkook's face wasn't playful as it was before. It was serious, his eyes showed determination. He was no longer her bestfriend. He was her captain. And her captain was now looking at her and nodding his head to give her strength. Then she looked forward, took a deep breath and tightened the grip on her broomstick.

_'You can do this'_ she repeated to herself.

The curtains suddenly opened and the Gryffindors walked to the field and faced the heavy rain. From the other side, the Hufflepuff team came into sight. Both teams gathered around the middle of the _Quidditch_ pitch where Madam Hooch was waiting for them with the vault that contained the balls.

"Listen here! This is the first match of the year and the weather conditions are not the best ones. Try to be careful. I want this to be a fair game. Broomsticks ready!" the players did as she said "At my command" she then blew her whistle and the fourteen players got up in the air, all at once, and the game started.

The crowd in the stands went crazy with all the excitement of the first _Quidditch_ match that year at Hogwarts. Through the rain's heavy drops, blurs of red, yellow and some spots of green and blue could be seen everywhere. At the central stands, where the teachers were, a Gryffindor student was commentating the match.

"And now Botesdale has the _quaffle_ and is heading right to Gryffindor's side. Will Harris be able to defend it? OOOOH! A _bludger_ beaten by Jeon Jungkook almost hit Botesdale's broomstick! Incredible how Jeon never misses! And now the _quaffle_ was recovered by Vane from the Gryffindor team! The _snitch_ isn't in sight"

And so the match kept going, both teams scoring here and there. Jiyoungs's heart was drumming in her ribcage when she got hold of the _quaffle_ and headed towards the Hufflepuff's half of the field. She raised her arm and made a trick to dodge their _keeper_ and get the _quaffle_ passing through the left ring.

"MORE TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" her colleague announced, to her satisfaction.

Jiyoung's mouth widened in a victorious smile. Her teammates gave small pats in her back and she even saw Jungkook giving her a big thumbs up with that bunny smile of his. But what caught her attention was a certain Hufflepuff player, that was some inches above her and had watched her score a goal. It was Hoseok. And her heart started beating faster. She could almost believe he had smiled at her, but she couldn't be sure, since he quickly became nothing more than a blur when the game restarted.

"And the _snitch_ finally made its appearance! Both _seekers_ are now competing to bring victory to their teams! Copper has always been a fast flyer but today he seems to be in a very good shape! Just watch them go!"

As both _seekers_ competed for the _snitch_ , the _Quidditch_ pitch instantly became a battlefield, with players flying everywhere and balls being kicked and disputed with no mercy. The crowd didn't know where to look at.

"And now the Gryffindors have the _quaffle_ and the match intensifies! Vane to Warren and then back to Vane again! But look! Botesdale is right behind them and OOH! He manages to get the _quaffle_ back to his team"

"COME ON, GOMEZ! AND GRAB THE DAMN _SNITCH_!" Jiyoung heard a frustrated Jungkook yelling through the rain. She tried to search for their _seeker_ but suddenly Vane needed assistance. And so, she grabbed her broomstick tighter and came to his aid. Finally noticing her, Vane threw the _quaffle_ and Jiyoung grabbed it expertly.

"The _quaffle_ is in Gryffindor's power again but the Hufflepuffs are on its trail! Let's go, people!" Jiyoung, all drenched, sped up but couldn't go much further since she was blocked by a Hufflepuff player that stole her ball. She couldn't see the other _chasers_ but she knew they were close. So she kept going "Jung hit a _bludger_ right on time! What a champ! And now... wait..." the reporter squinted his eyes but they widened in a matter of seconds "Oh no! Jung's _bludger_ turned around and is now heading back to... WATCH OUT, JIYOUNG!"

She didn't have time to properly listen to her name and watch the _bludger_ come in slow motion in her direction. The only thing she saw was a red blur quickly getting in the middle of her and the ball. A cracking noise was heard and the red blur started to fall to the ground. Everyone in the crowd was holding their breath. Jiyoung remembers hearing a whistle in the distance before snapping out of her shock. Everyone in the pitch was frozen and silent for a moment, until every member of the Gryffindor team turned their broomsticks down and went to help their teammate. Soon they were followed by the Hufflepuffs.

A lot of people was gathered around the body lying in the field. A lot of worried voices were mixed with the rain, so she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Are you okay? Jiyoung!"

She still had her eyes in the amount of people. Hoseok had to shake her shoulders to gain her attention.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine!" she blurted out unconsciously, seeming angry. But she wasn't angry at someone else. She was angry with herself. Because she felt that it was her fault that someone was now lying unconscious on the ground.

Her vision was suddenly blackened because Hoseok, in an unexpected gesture, hugged her very tightly. Her face was being crushed in his wet clothes.

"I'm so relieved! I don't know what happened, I didn't hit the bludger in your direction" he took a step back and cupped her cheeks in his hands, as if trying to find a single scratch. In another circumstances, Jiyoung would blush just by having Hoseok so close to her. However, in that moment, her heart was hurting because of what happened and she only thought about how she needed to find Jungkook.

"I'm alright! Don't worry about me. But..." she looked past his shoulder when the nurses came in with a magic stretcher "Someone is hurt instead of me"

Hoseok followed her gaze, to where the Gryffindor player was being carefully picked from the ground. Even under the rain, Hoseok felt a cold sweat down his back when he recognized who the body belonged to. He looked behind him, to find Jiyoung with her eyes wide open in horror and her face pale as bone. That tousled brown hair was unmistakable.

"Jungkook..." was the last thing she said before feeling Hoseok's arms catching her.  
  


•  
  


Jiyoung opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. She got up only to find out that she was lying in her warm bed. No one was in the dorm with her.

The moon was already shedding its light when she went down the stairs to the common room. She didn't expect to find Park Jimin, also a Hufflepuff and one of her closest friends, sitting in Jungkook's favorite couch, quietly admiring the fireplace.

"Jimin?" she softly called out, startling him.

"Jiyoung" he got up fast "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" she quickly cut him out. Her head was throbbing a lot, but that wasn't her most important concern right now "What happened? Why are you here? How? And..." she gulped "...how's Jungkook?"

"Calm down, please! Sit here for a little bit and I'll tell you everything. But you need to get yourself together first!" her body fell on the couch next to him, as if it weighed a ton "And breathe, Jiyoung. He's okay"

For her, such a simple task as breathing had become difficult and painful. She felt a knot in her throat and a heaviness in her chest. Her breath came out weak and shaky.

"First of all, you collapsed" Jimin placed both his elbows on his knees to be closer to her. His voice was calm and gentle "Madam Pomfrey said it was the shock and the exposition to the bad weather. She didn't send you to the Hospital Wing because it wasn't very serious and asked for you to be brought here but still, I was told to keep an eye on you"

"Why you? How are you even in our common room?"

Jimin sighed.

"Hope was the one who was supposed to be here instead of me. He carried you on his back all the way to the tent but soon he started getting feverish and stayed with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. He'll probably get out tonight" he explained, showing concern about his friend "I went to visit then both a few hours ago and that's when Jungkook told me to check on you and confided me the password to your common room. I've been getting some suspicious looks since I'm here" he let out a small laugh.

Jiyoung nodded. It now made sense to why she had woken up in her bed but those weren't the news she was eager to know.

"And... Jungkook?" she shyly asked "How is he?"

The flames from the fireplace were shining in Jimin's eyes and they appeared to be brighter when he smiled at her.

"He's fine"

"Really?" she asked expectantly "And what did he say? Did he talk about me? Does he blame me?" her breathing was becoming erratic again. Jimin stretched his arms and put them on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Ji, that _bludger_ went out of control and somehow it turned against you. It was his will to come between you and the ball. It wasn't your fault and even if it was, you know very well he could never hate you. No one can"

"But why did he do it?" she asked out of frustration. It didn't make sense to her. Sure, they were inseparable since the first year and became really close, but accidents in _Quidditch_ matches happened almost as frequently as rain in that country, so she couldn't understand what made him want to risk his life in order to protect her.

Jimin lifted a corner of his lips.

"Maybe there's something else between you too that neither of you noticed yet"

"W-what?" she stuttered, too taken aback with that thought. Jungkook... more than a friend? "No, that's insane. He doesn't feel that way about me"

"There's only one way to find out. Go visit him and ask him that yourself"

Jiyoung's eyes widened and her heartbeat accelerated. Thinking about her feelings for Jungkook as something more than a friendship firstly caught her by surprise. But then, she thought about everything they went through together, all the moments when she cried on his shoulder, all the detentions they spent together talking and sharing secrets. Suddenly, a blush crept on her cheeks and those thoughts didn't seem so unreasonable anymore. She shook her head.

"No, I can't!"

"It's your choice, then, to remain ignorant forever..." Jimin then added, in a playful note "...and single!"

She spat his arm again "You are an idiot!"

"Then you're friend's with an idiot" he ruffled her brownish hair while laughing "But seriously, tho. Woman up and go talk to him. Alone"

"Even if I did have the courage to, I just can't go now. It's late and I would certainly get in trouble"

"As if it was the first time you'd get in trouble! Besides..." Jimin leaned in to whisper something as some Gryffindors started filling the common room to go have dinner "I think I have the solution to your problem"

Jiyoung gave him a _"what are you talking about?"_ kind of look. She didn't have to say anything, because he hurried to explain.

"There's some people waiting for you at the door of the Great Hall. They wanted to talk to you a couple hours ago, but you were resting"

"How does that solve my problem, exactly?"

Jimin winked.

"They want to help you. They always did. And they have the means to. Go meet them"

Jiyoung rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I don't know why you're being so secretive but I'll trust you"

They both got up and went down the stairs, following different paths when they arrived at the hall. Jiyoung followed in the direction that lead to the Great Hall, where there were still some students inside, talking happily as they finished their meals. Jiyoung leaned her tired body against the cold wall and waited impatiently.

"There she is!" she heard a familiar voice speak behind her.

Jiyoung turned around to face two familiar faces. Kim Bora and Min Yunhee were both from Ravenclaw, being Bora the eldest of all of them. 

"Hi, girls!"

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Yunhee asked out of concern. They both looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, thank you" she honestly replied, but the urge was growing inside her "Did you guys wanted to talk to me?"

They exchanged looks and quickly dragged Jiyoung to a safe place, where they could talk.

"Listen, Jimin came to us to ask for help. He came in Jungkook's behalf, but we know that you also have a very special spot for him in you heart" Bora calmly explained.

"Knowing you as we do, we were worried that you might feel bad for what happened to Jungkook" Yunhee passed an arm through her shoulders and pulled her closer "Even though that wasn't your fault"

"So we all had a talk and came out with a plan! A great one" Bora excitedly added. Her eyes shined brightly whenever there was a plan in sight.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm a bit lost" Jiyoung shyly confessed, looking at them with confused, puppy eyes.

"You want to go and see Jungkook, right?" Yunhee asked.

"Yes! More than anything" she said "But I don't think I can..."

"Here's the thing" Bora stepped forward, so she could talk without any intruder listening "The Hospital Wing is very crowded during the day. Being the popular guy Jungkook is, a lot of people will want to check on him and you two won't have any privacy to have a decent talk. So, the better option is going at nighttime"

"Where everything is quiet there"

"Yes and _forbidden_!" Jiyoung patiently reminded them of the school rules. No visits during the night period.

"That's the best part!" Bora put a hand in front of her mouth to stop giggling "We have a plan to break you in!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Shhhh!" two different hands moved forward to shut Jiyoung's mouth.

"You want to see him, don't you?" Yunhee whispered, with her hand still on Jiyoung's mouth. She nodded with her head "Then listen to our plan. It's going to work"

And so, Jiyoung kept her mouth shut and silently listened to her friends' crazy plan. It was actually very simple. They would pretend that one of them was sick to call Madam Pomfrey's attention and then Jiyoung, shielded underneath the Invisibility Cloak her family gave her last Christmas, was going inside the Hospital Wing.

"But she'll hear us!" she pointed out, a little worried.

"Not quite" Yunhee flashed her a knowing smile and continued the explanation.

The next thing Jiyoung needed to do was going to the bed Jungkook was and close all the curtains around them. Then, she would need her wand and cast the Quietening Charm, so their voices couldn't be heard outside the curtains. It looked pretty simple.

"I don't know..." she spoke, a little uneasy.

"What are you afraid of? He's your best friend!" Bora said.

Jiyoung's shoulders sunken down as if she suddenly carried in them the weight of the world.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He's in that hospital bed because of me"

"Actually, no. He's not"

A new, fresh voice appeared behind them. Wearing the Slytherin colors, Choi Rina, another close friend of Jiyoung and the last one to complete the squad, made her appearance.

"Did you make it?" Yunhee asked with expectation. Rina flashed them a proud smile.

"In fact, I did. Sorry to be late" she approached the group and then they all told Jiyoung what was going on.

Apparently, the _bludger_ that had hit Jungkook was cursed by a Slytherin girl that nurtured an unhealthy crush on him. Kim Namjoon, also a Ravenclaw and their friend, was attentively watching the match and he recognized something was off with that _bludger_. He had then told is suspicions to Bora and her brother Seokjin, who later told Yunhee, who lastly told Rina. The suspicions were confirmed when Rina confessed that she was next to a classmate of hers that was moving her hands awkwardly under her cloak and murmuring something that she couldn't understand because of the wind and the rain.

"So, let me get this straight" Jiyoung interrupted "Jungkook is hurt and could've possibly been killed because of that... girl?" they all nodded.

"Yes, I searched into her room and found out a book that contained several incantations, including the one she used to manipulate the _bludger_ into your direction. _Oppugno_ "

"We think it was an act of jealousy"

Jiyoung clenched her fists so tightly she felt her nails dig into her flesh.

"She could've... Jungkook could've..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She got up "Where is she?"

But before she could do anything she could regret, Rina stepped forward, put a hand on her chest and stopped her.

"You're not going to do anything... because I already handled the situation"

"What?"

"What did you do?" Rina heard Bora behind her, with some concern laced in her voice.

She eyed Jiyoung in the eyes and a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Let's just say that miss Snyde is going to take a long time getting rid of all the pimples and boils that suddenly infested her face and body"

Not knowing if she should laugh or be sorry for the girl, Jiyoung just smiled and thanked her friends.

"You're the best! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"By now, you would've probably gone crazy having only Jungkook by your side to advise you" Yunhee remarked, making all of them laugh out loud "But now let's focus on our plan. Let's wait a little bit more so we can be sure people will be sleeping"  
  


•

After dinner, in the Gryffindor common room, Jiyoung was seated again next to the fireplace with a book open in her slightly trembling hands. As the students slowly cleared the place to head to their beds, Jiyoung pretended to be very interested in her reading. But she wasn't reading at all, for she was too nervous to pay attention to any word.

In a subtle gesture, her fingers brushed against the soft fabric hidden beside her legs, as she wondered for the hundredth time if she really did have courage to do what she was about to do. She had doubts, but she couldn't chicken out now as more people were involved in the plan.

_'I need to do this. It's time to show why I was chosen to be in this house'_

Jiyoung raised her head and eyed the boy with light silver hair, that was seated next to her and pretended to read a book too. As he felt her gaze on him, Jimin lifted his eyes and winked. He looked happy and definitely more excited about this plan than she was.

"Are you sure about this?" Jiyoung asked him in a whisper. The common room was now completely empty, but she decided to be cautious.

Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking that to me? I'm only opening the door for you. You're the one who has to be sure about doing this"

Jiyoung sighed "I know. It's just that I'm... worried"

"About what?"

"About all the things that can go wrong" she blurted out "The girls can get caught and be punished for that, I can fail and get Jungkook in trouble... A lot of things can go wrong, Jimin!"

Jimin let out a small laugh, which confused his friend.

"You're too worried for your own good" he put both his hands on her shoulders and lowered himself a bit to look her in the eyes "Listen, everything's going to be alright. The girls know what to do and so do you. And just think about how happy Jungkook will be when he sees you"

"Will he?"

Jimin hit her forehead with a finger.

"Of course he will, silly" he replied, while she stroked her sore forehead "But you will never know if you don't go"

Jiyoung shoot him a glare but deep down she knew Jimin was right. She had recently started to realize that what she felt for Jungkook was something more than just friendship. Deep down, she felt relieved whenever he talked about her crush on Hope, because that way she could pretend those feelings she had weren't real. Jiyoung knew Jungkook didn't feel the same about her, so the best thing she could do was bury those growing feelings to not ruin their friendship. However, the game from that day changed everything and made her doubt her previous thoughts. Maybe there was something more. Maybe Jungkook liked her more than a best friend. This was her best chance to know. Perhaps, her only chance.

"Fine... I'll go" she said. Jimin flashed her a satisfied smile.

"That's my girl. You're braver and stronger than you think, I hope you always remember this" he lowered his head and surprisingly, placed a short but sweet kiss on her forehead. Jiyoung was taken aback with the sudden gesture "Now, it's almost curfew time. Wear the cloak and stay right next to me"

Jiyoung nodded, as she found trouble to speak due to the knot that formed in her throat. Side by side, they hurried to pass through the open door — with Jiyoung being unnoticed — and went separate ways again. Jimin didn't say goodbye to her to not make it suspicious, but he shoot a glance to where she was to wish her good luck. Rushing down the stairs, Jiyoung silently walked to the Hospital Wing, with her heartbeat pulsing hard in her ears, head and chest. The heavy door was still closed when she arrived, so Jiyoung leaned her back against the wall and waited for the signal.

_'I'm here, I'm close'_ she noticed, eyeing with apprehension the wooden door of the Hospital Wind. Jungkook was just a few steps away, behind that door, probably sleeping in one of those uncomfortable beds. The thought of giving up crossed her mind but she quickly shook it away. She had come so far, she had gathered so much courage... she couldn't back out now. What would the girls say?

_'What will Jungkook say if I don't come to see him?'_

Jiyoung felt a lump on her chest while thinking of disappointing her best friend. How sad he would be if she, once again, showed no signs of courage. Unconsciously, Jiyoung remembered an old memory. A memory from her first year at Hogwarts.

She was running through the corridors completely breathless, her hair all disheveled, her cheeks red and her heart almost jumping from her mouth. It was past curfew time and she still wasn't in her common room, for she had lost track of time. She was desperate to find the portrait of the Fat Lady, but for a new student, the endless staircases and corridors were complete labyrinths and it was very easy to get lost.

At a certain moment, she heard a frightening _"meow"_ and the sound of keys clashing against each other. Jiyoung froze in her place, knowing very well what that sound meant. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, was patrolling the corridors in hopes to find a delinquent to punish and Jiyoung would be an easy prey.

Worried and afraid, she got inside the first door she saw, and closed it firmly behind her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you in trouble too?" Jiyoung jumped in her place when she heard a masculine voice almost whispering next to her. The boy put a hand in her mouth and gestured to tell her not to scream. She looked at the boy still with a scared face.

He seemed tall, broad and his grip was strong, but he had a beautiful face with soft features and eyes as big and bright as the ones of a doe. He smelled good too.

"I'm going to take my hand off, please don't scream or he will find us" Jiyoung nodded, still too taken aback to mutter a single word.

The stranger sat down on the ground and gestured her to do the same. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating that empty classroom.

"Are you lost?" he asked quietly, wanting to break the ice. His voice was soft too, she noticed.

"Yes" Jiyoung shyly confessed, peaking at him "And you?"

He made a little smile, one that made him look like a cute bunny.

"Not really. I just lost track of time. Fell asleep in the library while I tried to make homework" he shrugged "Now, I'm stuck here. Some elders from Gryffindor say that if you manage to escape Filch in your first year, you instantly become a legend. Guess we're on the right path to that!"

Jiyoung couldn't stop a smile from forming in her mouth. After some time waiting, she embraced her knees and rested her chin in them, thinking. How would they get out?

"By the way, I'm Jungkook. What's your name? I've seen you in class" he stretched his hand.

"I'm Jiyoung. Nice to meet you!" she shook his hand.

After that, they managed to dodge Mr. Filch's attention from themselves and became inseparable since then. While playing in the gardens on a beautiful spring day, their skills with balls were discovered and both of them joined the Gryffindor _Quidditch_ team.

They practiced a lot, supported each other and became best friends in the blink of an eye. Jungkook had all the traits a true Gryffindor possesses and since very soon he became Jiyoung's mentor in what concerned her courage. They've got in trouble quite a few times in their attempts to show Jiyoung how brave she could be, but in the end, she was thankful for having him by her side. He taught her a lot of things, showed her that she's capable of doing anything and most importantly, he trusted that she could do this.

_'I won't let him down. I'm a lion. I'm strong. I'm brave'_ she repeated with determination.

The clock struck midnight and suddenly, she heard someone running. Her youngest friend, Yunhee, came running to the Hospital Wing and seemed to be stressed out.

This was it. This was the signal.

Jiyoung slowly approached her friend and waited. Yunhee knocked in the door frantically, calling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

It didn't took long for the middle-aged woman to appear at the door with a worried look on her face. She then noticed the distressed petite girl.

"What is it, child?" she asked. Yunhee seemed desperate.

"Please, you have to come with me! I believe my friend was poisoned while trying to brew some kind of potion!" Madam Pomfrey opened the door a little more to go fetch some medicine and left with Yunee. Jiyoung held the door open and got inside.

The room was quiet and peaceful when she slowly slid inside the door Madam Pomfrey let half opened, hidden underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Her feet were like feathers while stepping the marble floor. Everyone in there was soundly asleep. Next to each bed and in the rooftop, a lot of floating candles were casting a warm light, making their patients feel the most comfortable possible. Almost every bed had the curtains closed, so Jiyoung had to approach each one of them carefully and peak inside to discover Jungkook. It didn't took her long, though.

She found Jungkook lying in the fourth bed from the left side. His slightly long hair looked like a mess of chocolate colored locks, all spread across the soft pillow. His face showed a peaceful expression, as if he was having a sweet dream that he didn't want to wake up from. She felt her eyes teary. He looked like an angel.

Some indistinct voices started to be heard down the corridor, so she quickly closed all the curtains around the bed and grabbed her wand.

" _Quietus!_ " she whispered and the fabric from the curtains shifted lightly.

Jungkook made a guttural sound and tossed in bed, making Jiyoung freeze in her spot. To her surprise, her heart was racing like crazy just by being so close to him. 

_'This is so wrong'_ she thought to herself _'I'm looking like a creep, standing here watching him sleep'_. But then she reminded herself that she needed to talk to him in private, ask him why have he done such a dangerous thing.

She slowly took the cloak off and sat down at the end of the bed, trying to get courage to wake him up. When she had finally made up her mind, she stretched out her hand to nudge Jungkook's shoulder.

" _Ouch!_ " she whimpered when she felt a bite in her index finger "What the...?"

A tiny green creature suddenly emerged next to Jungkook. At first sight, Jiyoung found it cute, but the angry look in its tiny face made her think otherwise.

"Can you like... go, please?" she made a waving gesture with her hand as she tried to chase the creature away "Shoo"

However, to her dismay, the creature didn't budge.

"It won't move, you know? No matter how many times you ask" a slurred voice spoke, much to Jiyoung's despair.

Her eyes widened when she looked down at Jungkook, only to find him awake. His dark eyes were eyeing her with a mix of curiosity and playfulness.

"I, uh... I'm starting to realize it now"

Jungkook chuckled. His laugh was such a sweet and wonderful sound and her body suddenly felt relaxed with the familiarity.

"What is... hum" she pointed to the tiny green creature, that was still looking suspiciously at her "What exactly is that thing?"

Jungkook rolled his body and slowly sit up straight, to have a better look at his small companion and now, his much awaited companion. Jiyoung tried to ignore the lump in her chest when she spotted him quietly wincing in pain with the movement and saw the bandages covering his exposed torso and left shoulder.

"It's a _Bowtruckle_ " he smiled sweetly as he explained "It was Taehyung who brought it here, to make me company. They are very protective creatures. Harmless, but don't let yourself be fooled. If you threaten what they're protecting, they will surely attack you" he then shifted his eyes to her and watched her unconsciously rubbing her finger.

"Now I understand why it bit me" she let out a nervous laugh, still not looking at him.

With a smile on his full lips, Jungkook tilted his head, his disheveled but soft looking hair falling to the side.

"Here" he stretched his right hand in front of her "Give me your hand"

She eyed his hand and her cheeks became hotter.

"I-I..." she stuttered.

"Don't be afraid" he assured her.

Still feeling a little nervous, Jiyoung gave her hand to Jungkook. It felt like the first time they touched each other, even though they've done this many times before. Jiyoung didn't know if it was her nervousness or the calm environment surrounding them, but her senses were strangely more active. Jungkook's touch was warm and gentle and his skin felt soft against hers. He guided both their hands down, next to the _Bowtruckle._

"Come on, Noks! She's a friend, see?"

The _Bowtruckle_ named Noks approached their hands apprehensively and then looked at both of them, taking longer when it came to Jiyoung. Then, it turned around and hide again. Noks didn't trust Jiyoung just yet, however, she seemed harmless.

"You're just as stubborn as your caretaker" Jungkook said to the already hidden creature. He shook his head in disapproval "I'm so sorry. Noks has a hard time getting used to strangers. But you'll gain it's trust, believe me. It's impossible not to like you"

At his words, Jiyoung felt very shy.

"Oh..."

"Anyways" Jungkook changed the subject as soon as he saw her reaction to not make her feel uncomfortable "What are you doing here at this late hour? If you get caught, you'll be in trouble"

Jiyoung took a deep breath and tried to make a reassuring smile.

"I know. I'm not worried about that. It's just that..." she lowered her head and started playing with her fingers "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

Even though she wasn't looking, Jungkook still smiled fondly and proudly at her, and the dim light from the candles was reflected beautifully in his eyes.

"I'm very happy to hear that... But are you sure that you came here on purpose, risking detention, just to see if I'm alright?" Jiyoung blushed harder and kept looking down "Hey, look at me Ji, please"

He raised his body higher to be closer to her, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Jiyoung. The air surrounding them started feeling hotter. She wanted to run, but Jungkook's hand held her arm firmly, to make her turn her body towards him.

"I... I..." Jiyoung started, but soon she was lost in his gaze. She sighed heavily "I wanted to say that I'm sorry"

Jungkook frowned.

"What for?"

"For what happened to you" her voice was now laced with worry and distress "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me"

"Ji..."

"No" she interrupted, feeling a familiar burn in her eyes "I know what you're going to say. But deep down, you know that I'm right. I'm the one who should be lying there, not you. Why did you do it, Kookie?"

Jungkook let out a deep sigh, one that made him wince in pain once again.

"Jiyoung..." he spoke in a low voice "I am here because it was my choice, not because it's your fault. And if you ask me, I would do it again without thinking twice. Gladly"

She lowered her head to hide her face and her shoulders started to shake. He heard her whimper. It didn't took him longer to realize that she was crying.

"Hey, hey. Please, don't cry. Come here" Jungkook gently puller her towards him and hugged her.

In other circumstances, Jiyoung would've resisted his embrace and pretend to be grossed out since that wasn't a typical gesture of Jugkook at all, but in that moment, his arms felt like home and his heartbeat, that she could hear so clearly, was a bit fast. Yet, it felt reassuring and in a way, his scent and his warm calmed down her nerves, even though her heart was also beating at a frantic pace. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair silently. Jungkook's touch could be gentle, but his embrace was tight. Jiyoung felt safe and soon after, both their heartbeats found a perfect line.

"I hate the thought of you being in pain. Specially knowing that I was involved"

Jungkook pressed her harder against his chest.

"I would rather be hit by hundreds of _bludgers_ , fight against a dozen _trolls_ and run through a maze filled with _Dementors_ , than watching you getting hurt, knowing that I could I've done something to stop that"

Jiyoung sniffled and managed to let out a shaky laugh.

"You're crazy"

"Only for you"

At these words, Jiyoung burst her eyes open and quickly lifted her head, almost hitting Jungkook's chin in the process. She looked him in the eyes, still being held in place by his arms.

"W-what?"

Jungkook's cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink. He was the shy one now.

"You heard me"

"Yes, but... I'm not sure of what I've heard" she said slowly, almost whispering.

His dark eyes took their time analyzing every part of her beautiful yet shocked face. He wouldn't have such a good opportunity.

"I know that you have a crush on Hope..."

_'No, I don't!!'_ a thought occurred to her. Even though she had a soft spot for the smiley and kind Hufflepuff boy, nothing compared to what she felt about her best friend.

"But I can't hide it anymore, Ji. There's something about you..." she unconsciously tightened her grip against his bandages "That made me feel attached to you since the beginning. Whether it was your beauty..." he put a strand of her hair behind her ear "...or your kind nature and strength, I don't know. I can't even remember the exact day I started having these feelings for you, I just... did" he shrugged "And when I realized, I was falling head over heels for you"

This felt like a dream to her. A wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from.

"Why have you never said anything?"

His lips showed an apologetic smile.

"You know that deep down I'm a bit shy, specially concerning feelings. And I saw you so many times talking about Hope and how you find him so handsome and nice... I thought there was something going on between you two"

She felt like laughing out loud. Sure, Hoseok was a handsome young man that always had a kind word to give her, helped her in many situations and always made her company whenever he saw her alone. Last year, she could even say that he made her heart flutter from time to time... but that was it.

Jiyoung was so caught up with her thoughts that she forgot to answer Jungkook and he interpreted wrongly her silence.

"Look, please don't be afraid to speak up your mind. If you don't feel the same way about me, you can tell me. I can take a no for an answer..."

Jiyoung was too dumbfounded to let out a word. Jungkook was confessing to her. Her Kookie, the boy that was always by her side since the very first year at Hogwarts, the same boy whose love she never thought to be worthy of... was right there, opening his heart to her, afraid that she might not correspond his love. And the only thing she managed to do was keep staring at him with her mouth open.

"Ji...?" he hesitantly asked.

In a leap of courage, Jiyoung's hands cupped Jungkook's cheeks and she closed her eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine when his lips met hers for the first time. Jungkook seemed taken aback for a few seconds, but soon he kissed her back. One of Jiyoung's hands traveled to the back of his head and her fingers dug deeply into his hair, gripping his brown curls tightly and stealing a muffled moan from him. Jungkook's hands were also holding her firmly. One of them was in her back, with his fingers also tugging at her clothes. The other was placed in the back of her neck, pulling her closer and closer to him, as if they were still miles apart.

When they both stopped to gasp for air, they looked at each other and let out a small laugh. Jungkook wanted to say something to her, but their brief romantic encounter was suddenly interrupted when someone hastily opened the curtains.

"What is this nonsense?"

The lovers both looked at their side to come face-to-face with an angry looking Madam Pomfrey.

_'Oh, shit'_ was the only thing Jiyoung could think at the moment. They had been caught. _She_ had been caught.

Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. Only after a few seconds Jiyoung realized the way she was tangled in Jungkook and glued to his exposed chest and they quickly let go of each other. Just when Jiyoung was wondering where she could've failed in the plan to be discovered, a flash of green crept into Madam Pomfrey's shoulder.

"Noks..."

"Noks..." both Jungkook and Jiyoung cursed under their breath. The _Bowtruckle_ proudly exhibited a mocking little smile.

"Well?" she demanded for an answer once again and then her eyes landed on Jiyoung "Care to explain what you're doing here at this late hour, miss?"

"I, hum... I..." Jiyoung searched for an excuse, but unfortunately she didn't have any.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I asked her to come" Jungkook came to her rescue, however, with a lame excuse.

"And did you have to call her just now? What was so important that you couldn't tell her tomorrow at a proper time?"

Noks' little black eyes jumped from one to another.

"I... I thought I was going to die" both Jiyoung and Madam Pomfrey raised their eyebrows at him "It was hurting really bad...?"

"It's not true!" Jiyoung intervened, much to Jungkook's despair.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"I'm not letting you taking the blame for what I did" she then turned to Madam Pomfrey "I didn't feel very well when I woke up, both from the colapse and the guilt for Jungkook being here. So I came here in order to apologize and settle things..." Madam Pomfrey was looking suspiciously at her "...and maybe get some medicine to ease my headache?"

She had a guilty smile in her face. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to buy that excuse but still turned around and got a bottle with a strange liquid inside and gave it to Jiyoung. She gestured her to get up and leave the Hospital Wing.

"Three drops, two times a day may help you. If the pain persists or if you have any other kind of symptoms, come here" she then added "At proper hours!"

Jiyoung nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

She gathered her things and was guided to the exit by Madam Pomfrey. But she turned her head back only to see Jungkook smiling sweetly with his bunny smile and mouthing _"see you tomorrow"_. Her heart was making little jumps with the excitement and she held her things against her chest to prevent her heart from bursting through her ribcage. She didn't even thought about the punishment she would get.

"You must be Jiyoung, I suppose?" Madam Pomfrey asked out of nowhere, making her come back to reality.

"Yes, ma'am" she hesitantly replied, amazed by the fact that she knew who she was.

"He never stopped calling for you in his sleep, did you know?"

The sudden revelation made her stop in her tracks. Jungkook had been calling for her?

"Since that you already came, I hope that now he can properly rest. That's why I'm not telling Professor Dumbledore anything about this unauthorized little visit. As soon as you assure me that it won't happen again"

"It won't. I promise" she honestly told her. Jiyoung have never felt her heart so warm and excited as it was now.

"Good. Now go to your dorm and try to stay away from trouble" and then she closed the door behind her back.

Even though she had just been scolded, Jiyoung couldn't stop her from smiling widely and putting her hands in front of her mouth. She slowly traced her lips, as if still feeling Jungkook's lips against hers. She felt flustered. She loved Jungkook and Jungkook loved her back. And their love story was just starting now.

She had never been so happy.  
  


— **THE END —**


	2. A Kiss From a Rose

**SHREWD SLYTHERIN**

After the first Monday morning classes, the corridors of the Hogwarts Castle were suddenly filled with life and noises from all the young students that were gathering in small groups.

Choi Rina was heading out of her Transfiguration class with professor McGonagall when Mr. Filch – wearing a frustrated expression in his wrinkled, old face and holding a bunch of scrolls under his arm – almost ran into her, murmuring angry comments under his breath.

 _'Rude...'_ Rina thought to herself.

Ignoring the grumpy caretaker, she looked forward and spotted a huge amount of students, staring attentively to one of the corridor's walls. She scanned their faces. They seemed happy and excited in general. Only a few seemed unfazed. A group of girls from Hufflepuff passed by her and Rina heard their giggles and saw their wide, excited smiles.

She stayed behind the students. Standing in tiptoes, she tried to take a sneak peek at the paper, but since she was smaller than most of them, Rina could only see a mess of heads and dark cloaks. She sighed in frustration.

"Rina! Hey!" someone shouted behind her.

Startled, Rina looked back and found Kim Jiyoung waving and smiling brightly at her. As she spotted her best friend from Gryffindor, she quickly forgot about all the fuss and came next to her.

"Hi, Jiyoung! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! Have you seen the announcement?"

Rina shook her head.

"Not yet. There was a lot of people there. What is it about?"

"This year's first visit to Hogsmeade" Jiyoung answered with excitement "Are you going?"

"Cool! I think so. When is it?"

"Next Saturday!" Jiyoung raised both her eyebrows at her and smiled in a mischievous way.

Rina frowned at the weird gesture "Why are you...?" but soon, her green eyes widened considerably "Oh!"

She quickly understood. The following Saturday wasn't only the day they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, it was also February 14th.

_Valentine's Day._

"It's a great opportunity to invite Seokjin!" Jiyoung suggested, to her friend's despair.

Rina poked her ribs playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can barely keep up a normal conversation with him, how do you expect me to invite him? Besides..." her shoulders slumped "Why would he want to go out with me? There are so many girls interested in him. More beautiful and... _Ouch!_ "

Rina scratched her head in the area where she had just got hit and gave Jiyoung a scowling frown, who was pointing the heavy book of _"History of Magic"_ to her friend's face.

"If you dare to finish that sentence, I swear I'll hit you again" Jiyoung threatened and Rina crossed her arms over her chest, looking away "Good!" she put the book back under her arm.

"You're getting more and more like Jungkook..." Rina murmured "And what about you, uh? Did you invite a special someone?"

This time, it was Jiyoung who sighed.

"Not really..."

"Ah!" Rina almost stuck her slim finger into her friend's nose, not letting her finish "See? You talk about me, but you couldn't do it either"

Jiyoung shook Rina's finger away as if it were a mosquito.

"My case has nothing to do with yours, if you allow me to explain"

"I'm all ears" Rina said, leaning against the cold wall of the castle and putting a strand of hair behind her ear, exposing it.

Jiyoung shook her head.

"I was going to invite him, but when I walked into the Great Hall this morning for breakfast, I found Jungkook looking like an abandoned puppy. His invitation was rejected by some Mary Anne girl and I didn't have courage to go and leave him alone. I had to promise him that I would buy him some candy at Honeydukes to convince him to go"

Rina straightened up her body.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Poor Kookie"

"It's okay, I understand" Jiyoung shrugged and her lips showed a reassuring smile "But then I talked with the others and I finally found out that they didn't invite anyone either. We'll all meet at the Three Broomsticks later"

After listening to what her friend had just said, Rina looked down and began to scratch the floor with the tip of her shoe, overthinking the subject. Still a little hesitant, she raised her head again and asked the question whose answer she both wanted and didn't want to get.

"Is Jin going too?"

Jiyoung bit her lip and stood silent for a moment, watching her friend.

"I could tell you, but I won't do it. If you want to know the answer, ask him yourself"

Rina made a shocked face.

"What? Why?"

"Because this way you'll have an excuse to talk to him and ask him out!"

Exasperated, Rina pinched the bridge of her nose "Jiyoung, I don't have the guts. I wasn't selected in Gryffindor for a reason"

"So what? Isn't ambition one of the characteristics of your house? Fighting for what you want?"

"Yes"

"So woman up and fight for Jin!" Jiyoung said, speaking a little louder than expected and stealing a few glances from the students that were passing by.

Rina quickly put her index finger on her lips, silently begging her to shut up and say no more about the matter, especially when the corridors were still so crowded. She didn't want the whole school to know the name of the boy she'd fallen in love with.

Without thinking twice, Jiyoung grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her into a quieter place, so they could finish their conversation. She put both hands on Rina's shoulders and held her firmly so she would face her as she spoke.

"Listen, I know you're shy. But I'm your friend and I just want you to be happy. And if great part of your happiness lies in him, then I just want to help"

Beneath the palm of her hands, Jiyoung felt Rina's shoulders drop. Unable to face her own lack of courage, Rina grabbed both of her friend's wrists and lifted her hands from her shoulders.

"I know that, I truly do, and it sounds like a really easy thing, but it's not that simple. One day I'll be able to talk to Jin out of our inner circle, just the two of us..." this time, it was her turn to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and she gave Jiyoung a sad smile "... but I'm not ready yet"

Jiyoung sighed in a mixture of frustration and despair. Both she and her friends wanted Rina to be happy. She even wanted to grab Rina and Jin and hit both their foreheads for them to admit that they liked each other.

But she couldn't. She had to respect her friend's decision. Unless...

"Very well, then. I won't dwell on it. I know that both of you, sooner or later, will finally confess to each other. But remember this" she stepped forward and put her hand on her friend's arm, giving her a little squeeze "All we do, is for your own good"

With a smirk on her lips, Jiyoung winked at her and turned around, leaving Rina completely oblivious to what was going through her head in that precise moment.

"What do you mean by that? Jiyoung? Ji!" she shouted, but her friend was already away and lost in the black sea of students.

 _'Should I be worried? What is she up to?'_ these thoughts, along with Jin, occupied Rina's mind the whole way to her next class, distracting her to the point of not seeing where she was heading or who passed by her. It was only when she passed by an archway that led to the outdoor gardens, that Rina stopped.

"A _penny_ for your thoughts?" a slurred voice said, startling her.

Rina was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy resting under the arch. His back rested on the cold stone of one of the columns that supported the arch and his bag was laying at his feet. He had a piece of parchment on his lap, where he was scribbling something when he saw a wisp of unmistakable golden hair passing through him.

A beautiful smile formed on Rina's lips as she saw her best friend.

Although a little older than her, Min Yoongi had always been a boy with whom Rina identified herself a lot. He was calm and just like her, enjoyed quiet and not very crowded places.

In Rina's first year at Hogwarts, it was said that Yoongi was a cold and solitary person and a rumor ran between the Slytherin students, in which it was said that Yoongi came from a family of dark wizards. But a few days later, Rina came to realize that all of this was nothing but evil lies. In fact, she also came to discover that Yoongi was a very kind person, who guided her in the castle when she had lost herself while heading to a class.

Rina had fallen asleep during a Monday morning and at that time, Hogwarts was still a strange place for her. She hurried up one of the castle's many staircases, when it moved and took her to an unfamiliar floor. Desperate, she strode down the hallway, tried door after door, but after some minutes and failed attempts, she felt like she was lost in the middle of a labyrinth. She had leaned against a window to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes when a low, soft voice spoke behind her.

"Are you lost?"

Rina jumped at the unexpected sound and quickly dried her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak. When she turned around, she ran into a black-haired boy, dressed in Slytherin's colors. He was alone and was looking at her curiously. Rina's eyes widened as she realized who he was.

"Y-yes. I mean, no! I'm not" she mumbled. Her heart was pounding in his chest. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in a deserted corridor with an alleged descendant of black wizards. But Yoongi tilted his head to the side and though he didn't smile much, his eyes took on an amused glow.

"Are you sure? It just doesn't look anything like it" he asked.

Rina quickly understood that she wasn't convincing at all, but she still didn't took it back.

"Yes" she said, sticking her jaw up as if to demonstrate that she wasn't afraid.

Yoongi put a book inside his bag and, to her surprise, smiled. It was only then that Rina noticed that he had a soft and gummy smile, which made him look friendlier, but still, she didn't lower her guard.

"Well, I thought you were lost and I was going to teach you the way back, but since you just came for a walk, I'll let you continue. See ya!" Yoongi waved at her and turned his back to her, heading towards one of the corridors where Rina had gone before.

She watched him walk away with wide eyes. He hadn't been arrogant or cold as people said, on the contrary, he had a warm smile and was willing to help her.

And what had she done? She had lied to him and refused his help, had shown herself hostile to a person who apparently didn't want to harm her. She shook her head and weighed her options: she could let him go and risk a punishment for missing class or she could go to him and accept his help. She raised her head and looked straight ahead. With only the torchlight, Yoongi was barely visible. Only the sound of his shoes echoed in the corridor, that was flanked by silver armors and enchanted paintings.

"Wait!" she called out.

The sound of his footsteps stopped slowly. Yoongi turned his head back as soon as he heard hurried footsteps behind him and Rina watched the mocking smile that was decorating his pale face.

"Yes?"

When she reached him, she was breathless again.

"Let's say... that I... got lost" she breathed in "Do you know how to take me to Charms Class with Professor Flitwick?"

The warm flame of the torch was reflected in his black eyes, giving him an even more serene look and making Rina feel strangely comfortable in his presence. Yoongi turned on his heels and motioned for her to follow him. And so Rina did.

On the way back, Min Yoongi introduced himself and confided to her a few secrets of the castle: the mischievous staircases that liked to disorient the students, some secret passages he knew to shorten up the way to classes since, just like Rina, Yoongi had a bad habit of falling asleep several times.

And over the years, Rina and Yoongi established a strong friendship between the two of them. He eventually told her more about him and his family, denying all the rumors about him, and later, when it was time to enter Hogwarts, she was finally able to meet the sister he talked so much about and who would later become one of her best friends: Yunhee.

Rina squeezed between the students and headed towards him. Yoongi shrunk his legs, making space for her friend to sit down.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hi! What were you thinking so much about?" as usual, Yoongi went straight to the point.

Rina looked at him with a frown.

"Who told you I was thinking about something?"

Yoongi lifted his eyes from his parchment and gave her a look that read _'are you serious?'._

"By the look on your face, I'll bet ten galleons on how you were thinking about Seokjin"

At the mention of the name that made her heart beat so quick, a strong blush in her cheeks contrasted with Rina's pale skin and she buried her face in her hands. Yoongi didn't need a verbal confirmation. He sighed and straightened is body up, so he could sit right next to her. He gently took her hands from her face.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

To his surprise, he saw a single tear slip from his friend's eyes, which he hurriedly picked up with his index finger, a gesture that went unnoticed by many people.

"It's the stupid Valentine's Day!" Rina let out an involuntary sob.

Beside her, Yoongi understood the cause of her sadness. He was a person of few words, but like his sister, he was observant and very, very insightful.

"Did Seokjin refuse to go with you to Hogsmeade?" Rina shook her head "Did you even got to invite him?" again, Rina sniffed and shook her head yes. Yoongi sighed and pulled a handkerchief from his bag to offer her "What are you so afraid of?"

"Of everything!" she blurted out, unable to look him in the eyes "That he can laugh in my face, refuse the invitation or worse, call me crazy because I allowed myself to think that I did have a chance to go out with him"

"If he dares to do any of those things, I'll hang him upside down from the Ravenclaw Tower"

Rina lifted her head so quickly she almost hit Yoongi's chin.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" he hurried to correct himself "Listen, you have two options here. Either you invite him and you finally know if he feels the same for you or you will lose your opportunity and, who knows, someone else will invite him"

She sunk down so hard she almost disappeared under her cloak.

"Maybe it's the best. He deserves someone better than me"

"There is no one better than you"

The sudden words that came out of Yoongi's mouth made Rina's heart take a leap. She eyed him attentively, hoping he would laugh next and say that he was joking; but Yoongi's gaze remained unaltered and fixed on her.

"Yoongi..." she swallowed.

He looked away and moved his body so he could be seated facing the garden that was in Rina's back.

"You know that very well, I've told you many times" he paused and looked down "Sometimes I get so frustrated with you, especially when you start belittling yourself and comparing yourself to others, to the point of wanting to rip my eyes out and put them in the place of yours, so that you could see yourself the way I see you"

"And what is that? What is so special about me, anyway?" she asked, almost in a whisper, as if she feared that Yoongi had no answer to give her.

Usually, Rina never had problems about confiding her insecurities to him, but she hated to make him feel worried or worse, angry. From time to time, a small dark cloud of doubts and negative energies hovered over her and forced her to think things that weren't true. Both Yoongi and her friends tried to push it away, but eventually it always came back. It was something she couldn't get rid of so easily.

Her friend's long silence made her feel a lump in her throat. She turned her head to the side and found Yoongi leaning over his knees, focusing in a nonspecific point in the garden.

"Everything" he said in a low voice, still not looking at her "From the way you brighten up everyone's day with your good mood and your jokes, the brightness in your eyes when you tell me about your passions..." he paused "Did you know that when you talk about him, your eyes shine in such a way that they envy every garden in this castle when they're bathed with the sunlight?"

Although a bit shocked and warmed up with her friend's words, Rina rolled her legs so that she could admire the same scenario as him, and with that, she could look at him better.

"You're saying nonsense, Yoongles"

"I'm telling the truth! And you know that" he rolled his head to the side and gave her a half smile, which reached his deep, triangular-shaped eyes "My knowledge about you isn't only limited to what you show or tell me. I understand certain things, certain gestures of yours which, no matter how small they may be, say a lot about you and what goes inside your head. I'm your best friend and I know you more than you think. So..." he stretched out a thin finger and poked her forehead playfully "I think it's time for you to start listening to me more"

Rina let out a small laugh and shook her friend's hand, who also smiled. Yoongi's words were echoing in her head and Rina thought silently about them until the black cloud faded away.

The bell rang, bringing her back to Earth. She looked at Yoongi, who was still gazing at the garden unconcernedly. She wanted to thank him but, unlike her friend, she had difficulty finding the right words to do it. Then, Rina did what she usually did when she was couldn't find words to express what was inside her soul: she demonstrated it.

She stretched her arms out and wrapped Yoongi in a tight hug. His usual soft scent enveloped Rina's senses. It smelled of home and comfort.

"Thank you" she said to him.

Yoongi said nothing. Instead, he held her tightly against him and rested his chin on the top of her shoulder.

"There, there" he said, patting her back "You're getting very cheesy"

"You like it, admit it" Rina laughed and pushed him softly, gaining a shy smile from him.

The remaining students were now walking pass them and the corridor was almost empty, so both Yoongi and Rina got up to go to their respective classes.

As she made her way to the dungeons, where she would have her Potions Class with Professor Snape, Rina realized that after talking to Yoongi, it was as if a weight was lifted from her. She felt light and more cheerful, but still had no intention of inviting Jin to go with her to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day.

 _'I'll wait until I'm ready'_ she said to herself, repeating the same words for the hundredth time since falling in love with the Ravenclaw's handsome, intelligent boy. For several times, she thought that all this waiting was just an excuse and that, one day, it would probably ruin her chances with Jin, no matter how low they were.

But the thought of having to make such a personal invitation and the fear of refusal were enough to make her give up the idea. Rina was willing to let shyness get the best of her and wait.

But would her friends share the same opinion?  
  


•

With no further comments about Saturday and Jin, Rina only hoped that the rest of the week would be calm, but unfortunately, it was the exact opposite.

In fact, it could be considered as the closest to hell that Rina has ever been. As if the mountain of homework that the teachers had sent them wasn't already enough, having a lecture from Madame Pince because she had made too much noise in the library and almost having made a potion explode while stirring her cauldron, there was still the succession of strange events that made her embarrassed in front of Jin.

Already getting used to some misfortunes of fate, Rina only thought that someone must've mixed a potion of bad luck in her pumpkin juice. What she didn't know was that this series of misadventures had a purpose, which she would only discover later.

It all started on Tuesday when she left History of Magic class with Professor Binns. Rina was heading towards the Great Hall with a colleague from Slytherin to join Yoongi for lunch, when she suddenly spotted Jin talking to Kim Namjoon, a fellow Ravenclaw, on the stairs to the entrance. She tried to go unnoticed and bowed her head when she saw that Namjoon noticed her presence, but unfortunately, her walk to the Great Hall didn't go as peaceful as she had expected to be, because in that very moment, hidden behind one of the great stone columns, Jiyoung quietly removed her wand from the sleeve of her cloak.

 _"Diffindo!_ " she murmured, pointing her wand at Rina's direction.

A flash came out from the tip of her wand and a cutting sound was heard in the distance. Rina's belongings, from books and parchments to feathers and jars of paint, fell to the floor and some broke in many pieces.

"What the..." she questioned, admiring in awe the big, mysterious cut that had appeared in her bag. She got down to pick up the mess her school material had become and prayed that not a lot of people had witnessed it. That _he_ hadn't witnessed it.

She felt someone kneel beside her, but it was not until she heard his voice that she realized who he was.

"Here"

Rina's head turned involuntarily toward the source of that voice that so often cradled her in dreams and her eyes opened with shock. Kim Seokjin was only inches from her, looking at her with concern mirrored on those eyes that she loved so much.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked.

She blinked several times and only then realized that Jin had been all this time with his arm stretched out to deliver some of the books he'd picked up from the floor. Completely ashamed for staring at him in complete shock for so long, she shyly accepted the books and hid her face behind a curtain of golden hair.

"T-thank you" she muttered, her voice so low that Jin could barely hear her.

Feeling the shyness of her friend, Jin smiled and gently took the torn bag.

 _"Saccus reparo_ " he pronounced firmly.

A little spark came out from the tip of Jin's wand and, in the blink of an eye, the cut in Rina's bag disappeared and all the other small holes sewed together by themselves. The bag was brand-new. Satisfied with his work, Jin tuck his wand inside his cloak.

"There. Ready and new" he announced cheerfully and Rina could see the adorable way his cheeks lifted up when he smiled.

A lot of emotions were gathering inside Rina in such a way that her thoughts tangled in her mind. She wanted to say a lot to Jin: to thank him for helping her, to tell him that he shouldn't have bothered, to tell him that he was the kindest person she knew and that she loved him so much... but nothing came out. The words were caught up in her throat and not a single sound was heard.

"I..." she began, losing the track of her thoughts as she looked at him "I have to go. But thanks for the help"

She turned away and fastened her pace to the Great Hall, too embarrassed to look back. But to the spite her sins, her brief encounters with Jin were far from being over.

On Wednesday afternoon, at the end of class, Rina went to the library to find some books that would help her do her Herbology homework. As always, the library was so quiet that it was almost possible to hear a mouse walking through the wooden corridors. But Rina was so focused on her task that she didn't hear the sneaky footsteps and the brushing of the cloak of Min Yunhee, who peered discreetly through one of the shelves. When she finally spotted her target at a strategic place, she stuck her wand through some old books and whispered:

 _"Oppugno!_ "

Out of nowhere, various books magically crept out of their places on the shelf and turned menacingly toward Rina.

"Oh, no" she murmured, somewhat desperate, watching the army of books flying toward her, following Yunhee's commands.

Dropping the books that she held in her hands, Rina laid on the floor and covered her head, afraid of being attacked. But Yunhee didn't want to hurt her, only to catch the attention of a certain Ravenclaw student who was searching for some books at that moment.

"Stop it!" Rina's cries were muffled by her cloak and her wand was left behind, inside her bag. She felt the wind stirring her hair whenever the books passed near her and the fluttering sound of the pages brushing against each other. Such was the confusion that she didn't notice when someone came to her rescue.

 _"Finite!_ "

At the command of the counter-spell, all the bewitched books fell with a strong thud on the floor. Jin ran to Rina and helped her get up to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, holding her tightly by the arms, since Rina still seemed very confused by what had just happened.

"I..." she was looking at a nonspecific point in the window.

Her heart was still racing in her chest at a frightening speed because of all the adrenaline caused by the incident. It was only when Jin called her again that Rina seemed to become aware of what was around her and finally looked at him. Despite the thick cloak and vestments, Rina could feel the pleasant warmth of Jin's hands. He held her so tightly that she felt safe and allowed herself to relax, though her heartbeat was racing with the thought of being so close to Jin. But the intensity of the gaze of the handsome Ravenclaw boy made her look away with nervousness and only then did Rina notice the confusion of books scattered on the floor.

"What just happened?"

"I may be wrong, but it seems that someone has been busy trying to cast a spell on you"

Rina's head shot up in an instant and for the first time in many months she managed to look Jin in the eyes.

"Cast a spell on me? Me?" she asked, frowning "Why?"

Jin made a grimace and shrugged. His grip around Rina faded, much to her disappointment.

"About that, I have no answer. But if I was in your place, I would be careful" he lowered his head and looked a little worried at the books lying on the wooden floor "I don't want you to get hurt"

As he spoke these last words, he looked up shyly only to find Rina with an almost petrified expression. But still, Jin looked into her eyes and waited for an answer. Any answer.

"A-ha!" a strident voice sounded behind Rina, getting her out of her hypnotic state. Jin glanced over Rina's shoulder and his puppy eyes widened as he saw a very, very angry Madame Pince. "Well, well, well. I thought I heard some noise here and..." she inadvertently stepped on one of the books and, when she actually noticed the confusion in which the floor had become, all the color drained from her face "MY BOOKS! MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!"

Rina and Jin shared a glance and stared at her, in panic. Madam Pince took a deep breath to try to calm herself down and when she looked at the two of them, smoke could almost be seen coming out from her nostrils, as if she was a dragon.

"You and you!" she accused them, pointing her finger forward frantically "It was you, you troublemakers, who caused all this mess!"

She continued shouting and giving a lecture to Jin and Rina, who tried everything in their power to explain the situation and prove their innocence, but it did nothing. It was only then that Yunhee came out of nowhere, with a guilty expression, and explained to Madame Pince that she used her wand to remove a book from a high shelf and that, unintentionally, the spell went out of control. She hadn't been convinced by any of the stories, and although she threatened the three of them with a punishment, she let them go with only a warning.

When Rina got to the dorm, she was completely exhausted. Already dressed in her pajamas, she slipped into her bed and took her time facing the ceiling. The last two days had been very strange. First, all the mysterious incidents and then, there was the whole issue regarding Jin. Such a prince charming that always came to her rescue. She tossed on the bed and buried her face in her hands as she remembered how close she'd been physically to Jin just a few hours ago. Her heart was hammering against her ribs with the memory of his touch, his pleasant scent and his soothing voice. She turned to the other side.

But there was something else occupying her thoughts that night. The mysterious incidents and the sudden appearance of Yunhee in the library. Rina was a smart girl, and it was enough to add one plus one to formulate an idea in her head. An absurd idea, but one that made more and more sense the more she thought about it.

 _'Let's see who laughs last'_ was the last thing he thought before falling deeply asleep.

The next day, Rina wandered cautiously into the corridors of the castle, keeping an eye on any suspicious movement and walking in open places. She was alone, as she intended to, and whoever saw her passing by imagined that she was lost. But it was all part of a plan.

To her happiness, she saw Jin in the distance, sitting on a bench reading a book, and then she slowed down. She adjusted the strap of her bag and discreetly grabbed her wand. She headed to one of the benches just as she heard light footsteps. And before she even got to sit down, she heard:

 _"Wingardi-_ "

 _"Expelliarmus!_ "

Rina quickly turned herself back and with a steady hand, a red glow left her wand and hit someone that was hidden in a corner that led to another corridor. The young witch's wand flew from her hand and landed a few steps in front of her. The silhouette hid itself again, but Rina, smiling in victory, said in a loud voice.

"It's over now. You were caught"

Having no other choice but to reveal herself, a Ravenclaw girl appeared in front of Rina. She wasn't surprised at all to see Jin's sister coming out of the shadows with a guilty expression. Without a single word, Rina stepped forward and bent down to pick up Bora's wand and hand it to her.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, I want to talk to all of you in the Great Hall. Bring Jiyoung and Yunhee along too"

Bora looked sorrowfully at her and, without giving her a chance to answer, Rina turned around and returned to her common room.  
  


  
•

"I want an answer and no one will leave before I get one. So please, take your time"

The Great Hall was almost empty that Saturday morning. It was still early, very early considering her friends' sleepy faces, but Rina had purposely set up a meeting at that time so they could talk before her friends left to Hogsmeade.

She was sitting on the wooden bench, her arms folded over an empty bowl. Rina hadn't eaten yet. She wasn't hungry for food, but for answers. Her eyes scanned each one of the three guilty faces who sat around the table. As her gaze fell on them, they lowered their heads with the weight of guilt.

"So?" she pressed them, raising an eyebrow.

Being the oldest of all, Bora sighed and was the first to speak.

"I can only imagine how upset you are with us and you have all the right for that" she said in a calm voice "But before you get angry, please try to understand that we did this because we like you very much"

"You casted spells on me!" Rina exclaimed, but quickly lowered her voice because at that moment, a group of young Ravenclaws came in to have their breakfast "All of you! More than once! Of course I'm upset!"

"Sweetie, take it easy, please" Yunhee stretched out her arms and pulled her friend down "We're truly sorry"

Rina tightened her lips in a thin line and let Yunhee guide her back to her seat on the bench. More people were starting to joint them.

"What about you, uh?" she almost whispered in an angry tone at Jiyoung, who avoided her gaze at all costs "I knew you were up to something after our conversation on Monday, but I never thought it would get to this!"

"It wasn't our intention to make you feel bad. We just wanted to give you an excuse to get closer to Jin"

"Oh, and you thought that casting spells on me was going to help my situation?" she gestured her arms "Of course not, it was worse! I got so embarrassed in front of him" she looked at an unspecific spot on the table and her shoulders slumped "I bet he must think I'm an idiot"

"That isn't true! It seems like you don't know my brother" Bora said, after a moment in silence.

Rina hid her face in her hands and sighed.

"I guess it would have been so much better to not have met him. That way, I wouldn't have to go through all this" she said with a tight heart, because deep inside she knew that her life had gained a new color as soon as she met Jin.

"Stop being silly! Or do you want to eat my book for breakfast?" Jiyoung, once again, threatened her.

Rina lifted her head up and frowned at her.

"Let me remind you of the reason why you are all here. If there is someone who should get books thrown at themselves it's you, guys"

They all looked at each other and said in choir:

"I'm sorry..."

And then, a series of apologies followed one another.

"We didn't want to hurt you"

"We just wanted to help you"

"We know how much you like Jin and trust me when I say that is mutual"

"You two are stubborn! We just wanted to give a little push"

Watching the guilty, and sometimes desperate, way they apologized to her, Rina's heart softened. Any resentment she felt for them had suddenly evaporated. She liked them very much, they were her best friends and her refuge. There was no disagreement that lasted for a long time and this one was no exception, for Rina knew that they had good intentions, even though they hadn't acted the right way.

It occurred her that one day, when they were all old ladies, they would remember this week and laugh soundly while remembering the chaos that was caused. With that sweet thought in mind, Rina's mouth opened in a beautiful smile.

"Are you okay?" Yunhee asked, waking her hand in front of Rina's face and looking very confused at her friend's unexpected smile "Are you thinking about Jin? Or about Jin's shoulders?"

"What? No! Stop!" Rina tossed her a napkin with rosy cheeks, making her friends laugh loudly "Just because I forgive you, it doesn't mean I'll let you attack me like that!"

The laughter that erupted on the table was interrupted by the already familiar uproar of the owl post. Throughout the Great Hall, several owls flew over the tables and it's students, dropping letters and packages in front of their owners, often knocking over a bowl of food and causing a mess.

A magnificent gray owl landed on the table where they were and looked very curiously at Rina with its little, shiny eyes. It had a small red rose and a piece of parchment wrapped around its paw, which Rina didn't notice since she was still recovering from the shock when the bird landed suddenly in front of her bowl.

"Oh, it's Sophia!" Bora called out, on the opposite side of the table.

The owl approached Rina and lowered her head several times, pointing down to the paw.

"I think it's for you, Rina" Yunhee said, analyzing the bird's behavior.

"For me? Why?" she turned to Bora "Did you send me this?"

Her friend shook her head.

"So..."

"I bet it was Jin! It certainly must be him" Jiyoung said, clapping her hands happily.

"What?" Rina's eyes widened and she looked back at the owl. It moved impatiently from one side to the other, waiting to deliver the message "Are you sure this is Sophia?"

Bora rolled her eyes.

"I think I would recognize my family's owl pretty well"

"Oh... I'm sorry" Rina felt ashamed. She was very nervous.

With trembling hands, she approached the owl that already had its paw stretched out and carefully untied the parchment and the rose. Bora gave her a cookie as payment for the service, and without further delay, the owl flew away.

Rina's fingers lingered on the soft, red petals and took a deep breath before opening the parchment. Silence had fallen on the table and in her ears, the beat of her heart echoed. Inside the parchment, Rina read the message, written in a beautiful and well-drawn letter:  
  


"I looked at it and thought of you. I never thought that I would fall in love with green until I met your eyes, or red until I saw your lips. You have in you a strange power that changed the colors of my life. Please be my Valentine today. Meet me at the big willow tree, in the clearing at the back of the Three Broomsticks. I'll wait for you"   
— yours truly, J

After re-reading it several times in silence, and then reading out loud for her friends to hear, Rina was still in shock.

"It sounds a lot like a cheesy thing my brother would write" Bora chuckled "But it's cute, though"

The others agreed, and Jin quickly became the favorite topic of conversation. But still, Rina wasn't convinced. She put the parchment down.

"What if it's not him? What if it's just a bad joke?" she said in a low voice.

As quickly as it had begun, the conversation faded and three pairs of eyes fell upon her.

"What are you talking about? It's obviously him!"

"Let me see the parchment again" Bora reached out her hand and took the piece of parchment.

As her eyes scanned the small text, Rina glanced over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. Though it was crowded, she searched for Jin from one end of the table to the other, hoping that he would give her a sign that this wasn't a cruel joke. But sadly, Jin was nowhere in sight.

"Yup, this is definitely Jin's handwriting" she concluded, as she finished her little investigation "And both the parchment _and_ the rose came tied to Sophia's paw. I may have tried to get you both closer, but I would never be able to forge such a thing to hurt you"

"Oh! No, no! You misunderstood me!" Rina hurried to explain "It's just... it sounds too good to be true"

"Sweetie, there's only one way to find out and you know it"

Rina looked at Yunhee and then at Jiyoung, who had already said something similar earlier that week and was looking at her expectantly.

_'I don't know if I can do it...'_

As her friends finished their breakfast and chatted happily about what they would do when they arrived at Hogsmeade, Rina thought quietly about the subject. Around ten o'clock, they said goodbye and left the Great Hall to get changed into comfy clothes to leave Hogwarts together with the other students, and Rina found herself wandering the cold corridors of the castle.

She stopped in front of a window. Outside, the sky had turned gray and thick snowflakes painted the fields in white. Oh, how she loved to watch the snow fall.

"It's a beautiful scenario" a voice suddenly spoke behind her.

Rina made a little jump and turned around.

"Dear God, Yoongles! You have to stop this thing where you show up suddenly or my heart won't last long"

Yoongi burst out laughing and stood beside her, watching the soft snow fall outside.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you coming with us?" he asked after a while.

Rina sighed and told him everything about what happened just a pair of hours ago, and Yoongi, as always, listened to her carefully. In the end, he remained silent for a while to digest all the information.

"You should go" he ended up saying.

Rina looked at him with a surprised look.

"Are you sure?"

Yoongi's lips formed a small smile and he faced her friend. He touched her forehead with his finger and gently gave her a little push.

"You fool. How else do you expect to get closer to him? It's more than obvious that he's interested in you. Only the blind can't see it"

Rina bit her lower lip while making a decision. Usually, Yoongi was never wrong...

"What if he isn't? What if he doesn't want to be more than just a friend? And... what if he doesn't like me when he gets to know me better?"

Yoongi placed a warm hand on her shoulder and Rina heard the same words for the third time that week.

"There is only one way to find out"

  
•

Rina didn't want to come to Hogsmeade.

In fact, she didn't even want to leave Hogwarts that Saturday, and all week long she had planned to make an excuse to explain why she didn't want to come.

And yet here she was, on her way to the clearing behind the Three Broomsticks, nestled in her green and silver scarf to protect herself from the snowflakes swirling through the air, an hour after being dragged by Yoongi into Slytherin's common room in order to get ready to leave Hogwarts.

 _'Why am I so easily convinced by him?'_ Rina grumbled in her mind as she felt her feet sunken in the cold snow.

Truth being told, Rina had only agreed to meet this person because Yoongi had promised her to be her shadow the whole way to the clearing. He would walk behind her at a considerable distance and be aware, only until he could confirm that the mysterious boy was actually Jin. He was almost certain of his identity, but he still wanted to make sure his best friend was safe.

Then, he followed in silence the uncertain steps she took toward the chosen spot and smiled to himself. She was so nervous.

Rina's heart, which was furiously beating against her ribcage all the way to Hogsmeade, suddenly jumped in her chest and seemed to stop. Behind her, Yoongi also slowed down and watched.

An old willow tree rose gloriously in front of her, and its bare branches appeared to be large, thick arms pointing threateningly in every direction. As her eyes trailed its trunk to the bottom, a mist of white air escaped her parted lips as she gasped. Crouched on the ground that was covered in snow and rolling up some large snowballs, there was a boy. But it just wasn't any boy.

He was tall and broad-shouldered, the scarf around his neck showed the Ravenclaw colors, and when he turned his face away to sneeze, Rina's world seemed to suddenly move in slow motion.

"Oh my God..."

What was supposed to be a whisper in that silence, instantly became a murmur that didn't go unnoticed to Jin's sharp ears. He turned his attention to where a voice was heard and the snowball that he carried in his hands suddenly fell as soon as he saw Rina. Jin's ears took on an adorable reddish color, and he hurriedly adjusted the glasses that had slipped to the tip of his nose.

"Rina..." he said, also forming a cloud of hot breath as he spoke because of the cold.

Her name had never sounded as pleasant as when spoken by the boy who made her heart race every day. She wanted to take a step forward, run towards him, but it seemed that her feet didn't want to obey her. Whoever saw her now would think that she was under the effect of a petrification spell. In the back, Yoongi smiled and, after making sure she was going to be fine, he disappeared.

"Move, you fool!" she muttered to herself, looking down and concentrating so much about making her legs move that she didn't notice Jin walking towards her. It was only when he was already in front of her that she felt his presence.

"Is there something wrong? Are you cold?" he asked, a little bit worried.

She felt him very close to her. She was aware of the closeness of his body, his heavy breathing, the pleasant smell of cotton that was coming from him and mingled with the cool breeze. She took a deep breath to gain courage to look at him, but in the moment she breathed in, a snowflake landed on her nose and she sneezed.

"Sorry..." she apologized, sneezing one more time.

Jin took off his wand and lifted it to the sky. A transparent umbrella magically formed at the tip of the wand and it sheltered them both and protected them from the snow.

"Better?" he asked, smiling at her in such a way that his cheeks grew more prominent. Like Rina's, Jin's cheeks also had a lovely pink hue.

Rina nodded, unable to find her voice.

Jin looked around and found a stone bench under the willow tree, which was covered in snow. He led Rina there, and since Jin's wand was occupied with the umbrella, she did the honors. Rina grabbed her wand and conjured a jet of hot air and melted the snow that covered the bench. As soon as it was dry, they both sat down and for quite some time, they admired the landscape in silence.

"I, hum..." he began, but his voice came out so hoarse that he had to clear his throat "I'm very glad to see you here. I honestly thought that you would ignore the message"

 _'So it was true... it was actually him'_ she thought to herself, wrapping her hands around the ends of her scarf. A lot of emotions were battling inside her and she didn't know what to feel first.

"That thought crossed my mind, actually" she answered truthfully.

At that moment, Jin's body froze and he started to get nervous.

"May I ask why?"

Rina still didn't feel brave enough to look at him. She knew that if she did, she would find him looking at her with those cute little puppy eyes she loved so much. Instead, she looked down and het feet began to draw patterns in the snow.

"I just... I couldn't believe I was getting an invitation from you"

"And why not?"

She shrugged. Rina didn't want to admit that she liked him, didn't want to confess her feelings with fear of not being reciprocated. But at the same time, she longed to shout to the wind her heart's desires, to tell him how much he meant to her. To thank him for all the times he had helped her and been there for her.

She wanted to say all this, she even felt the words forming in her throat, but at the same time she felt that they were trapped inside and couldn't get out, choking her and making her believe that she could explode at any moment.

"Hey" Jin's hand touched her chin and lifted her head gently, making her look at him "Talk to me, please"

His eyes locked on hers and a knot formed in Jin's chest as he saw those magnificent green eyes that appeared so often in his dreams become watery.

Out of nowhere, several warm tears streamed down her face and Jin wiped one of them with his thumb. He was worried because he didn't know what was going on in her head, and part of his heart broke into pieces for not knowing how to help her.

"Come here" he pulled her closer to him and in an impulse, wrapped her in his arms.

His wand dropped to the floor as he tightened his embrace. Rina hid her face in the place where Jin's shoulder met his neck and closed her eyes, grabbing his cloak so tightly as if she was afraid Jin would evaporate at any second. A mix of emotions clouded her thoughts. She was in Jin's arms, she was crying on Jin's shoulder, she felt his cheek against her head and one of his hands resting on the back of her neck. She was safe, warm, with him at last. And there wouldn't be no more suitable time to expose what was inside her soul.

She waited for the sobs to slow down and then she spoke.

"Why me?"

Jin's hand slowly stopped stroking her back. Gently, he pushed her away from him, just enough for both of them to face each other.

"What do you mean?" he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of all the girls in this school, why did you invite me to come with you here? Just the two of us? And that sweet message? And the rose?"

Jin's plump lips made a shy smile.

"I thought it was obvious, but I guess I was wrong" he finally confessed.

"What?"

He pulled his glasses up.

"I thought it was obvious that you have awakened in me feelings that no other girl has ever done"

Rina's mouth hung open and her eyes widened in such a way that he feared that they would jump out. She was in shock.

_'Is he saying what I think he's saying?'_

She stood quiet for so long while that question flooded through her mind, that Jin had to hold her by the shoulders and give her a little shake.

"Rina? Rina!" she shook her head, as if awakening from a strange hypnotic state "Are you sure you're okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Or is there something wrong with my face?"

"No, no, no! No, your face is wonderful and perfect as it is"

When they both realized what Rina had just said, Jin tried to suppress a laugh and she wanted to hide in the nearest hole and stay there for the rest of her life. She shut her eyes and frantically shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, that's what I meant but I really wanted to say that I'm okay"

_'Close that big mouth of yours before you embarrass yourself even more!'_

"So, do you think my face is beautiful?" Jin playfully asked, putting his thumb and index finger under his chin and shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't do this to me..." she begged, hiding her face that was boiling with shame.

"I'm kidding" he let out a cute laugh and softly grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face "But if it makes you feel better, I think yours is very beautiful too"

His words did nothing good to Rina's nervousness.

"Although what's inside is a thousand times more beautiful"

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" she said desperately, but this time she let out a shaky laugh.

"Too much?" he asked, smiling as he saw that he had made her laugh "Maybe this will be better"

Rina watched him grab the wand and pointing it to a nonspecific point toward the village. He put his glasses back in place and said firmly:

" _Accio bouquet!_ "

Out of nowhere, an incredible bouquet of red roses came to his hands, making Rina lean back so she wouldn't be hit.

"For you" he said, offering her the roses.

"For me?" Rina looked at the bouquet in surprise, as if assimilating the young man's words.

"Yes. Take it"

She stretched her arms and noticed that her hands were shaking a little. Once the roses were in her possession, she took some time admiring them.

"Jin..."

"Don't thank me just now. At least, not until you uncover all of its secrets"

"What do you mean by secrets?"

Jin's lips formed a mysterious smile.

"Blow the roses"

Rina arched her eyebrows. She waited for Jin to burst out laughing and said it was only a joke, but he didn't. Instead, he kept staring at her expectantly. She looked back at the flowers in her hands.

_'If there's something from Zonko's Joke Shop in here, I'm going to kill him'_

She counted to three and took a deep breath. Trusting him, she blew on the roses and what she saw, made her jaw drop.

As her hot breath touched the roses, they slowly changed to their color from red to black, with little sparks of silver in their petals.

"Black roses... my favorites. How did you...?"

"How do I know?" Jin let out a small laugh "We've been friends for some time now and let's just say I'm very observant"

"I don't know what to say" she kept glancing at the roses in complete awe. They were so beautiful.

"Did you like them?"

"Of course! How couldn't I? You didn't need to spend so much thought on it"

As he watched the way Rina caressed the petals of the roses and the little silver sparks played on her fingers, his heart melted. It was a lovely sight.

"I wanted to find a way to show you how you changed the colors of my world" Jin confessed, suddenly becoming a little bit shy.

Rina looked at him, a little bit confused.

"To... black?"

When he realized his mistake, Jin's puppy eyes widened.

"Oh no! No, no! It's quite the opposite. Maybe I didn't express myself well"

The boy's distressed expression yanked out a laugh from Rina and she hid half of her face with the roses.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help it. I understand what you were saying"

Though he was relieved, he still scowled at her.

"Ah, you mean girl! You're spending too much time with Yoongi"

"What can I do? He's my best friend" she smiled.

"Is he... just a best friend?"

Rina stopped stroking the roses and glared at Jin.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Jin's playfulness slowly disappeared as he sighed. Once again, he did his nervous tic and slide his glasses up his nose bridge.

"You're a smart girl, so you must at least have a suspicion about the reason why you're here and I don't think it's worth hiding it anymore" he shyly confessed and Rina came closer to hear him better "I invited you to come with me on this particular day, because there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time"

His voice faded and Rina's pulse quickened again with the suspense. The snowflakes were still spinning around them and some were stuck in Jin's disheveled, brownish hair, which made Rina want to shake them off in such a way that she had to squeeze the roses tightly against her chest to prevent herself from doing it. He was such a handsome man, there was no denying it.

"What is it?" she asked him, giving him strength to continue.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I had a hard time making friends. Being a Muggle-born has its adversities, especially when it comes to those who aren't open-minded" Rina's heart sank in her chest as he made a sad smile. She had never heard Jin's story before "I took refuge in the library for a while... Now that I think about it, I think my first year was spent in the library more than anywhere else. It was quiet, safe and I was surrounded by what made me happy: books. That is, until I met Namjoon and my days changed a little. He comes from a family whose dad was a Muggle and his mom a witch, but he condemned those who downgraded Muggle-borns and walked away from them, so he also felt a little bit lonely. Later, he became my company and I his"

Rina listened attentively to his story and drank Jin's words. She had always liked Namjoon. He was nice, intelligent and very selfless, but now that she had heard a little bit of how he had helped Jin and they had become friends, he made her like him even more.

"But my world got a lot brighter one day in the library, when a first-year Slytherin girl, a bit clumsy at the time, set the chaos while being chased by a book with sharp teeth.

As the memory stirred inside her, Rina felt her cheeks flush.

 _'He's talking about me!'_ she thought, swallowing hard. She remembered that day very well.

"I'm so sorry, Jin" she said, somewhat embarrassed "You had to buy new pants because the book bit you and ripped the fabric of one of the legs"

She felt goosebumps with the sweet sound of his laughter.

"Don't worry about that. There are things that happen for a good cause. In my case, the chance to meet you made up for everything"

Rina lowered her head to hide a shy smile, which Jin found adorable.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. It shows up in my head lots of times" she managed to say.

"Me too. And since that day, I've seen your face in my dreams very often"

Rina wanted to answer _"me too"_ but restrained herself and instead let him continue.

"Then my sister and later on Yoongi's sister came in and days later our group of friends grew up a bit more" he leaned back against the trunk of the willow tree, looked up at the sky and smiled, filled with memories "We've lived funny adventures. Some dangerous, but mostly funny. And we managed to get all closer. However..." he turned his face to the side and his black eyes landed on Rina "...I never had the opportunity to be alone with you, to get to know you better as I wanted to, to confess the feelings that have been growing inside of me since last year"

He straightened up his body and gently taking the flowers from Rina, he grabbed her hands and finally told her what was consuming in his soul for so long.

"I love you, Rina. Both heart and soul"

Nothing could have prepared Rina for that moment.

For months, she had imagined in her fantasies these same few, yet loving words coming out from Jin's mouth, but nothing foresaw the impact they would have when actually said out loud. She felt her body freeze, even though she felt the heat of Jin's hands on hers and her heart beating at a dizzying speed. She could hardly believe that what she desired so much was really happening. How hard was to believe that the boy she'd fallen in love with was right there, with his eyes shining while looking at her, with the snowflakes spinning around him in a heady dance, confessing that he loved her?

"I came here without knowing if you would come, I exposed myself and my heart without knowing if you would feel the same. But if you'll have me, I promise that I will make you the happiest woman in the world"

For the hundredth time on that day, Rina felt a swirl of emotions inside her. She wanted to cry tears of happiness, to hug him, to fill him with kisses, to hit him in the head with a branch for daring to think that she didn't feel the same way. But she did. Rina's heart longed for one boy only. She felt the familiar burn in her eyes. Only this time, it was from happiness.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world since the first day I met you"

As a person who loved books, Jin was a lover of words. But no words ever sounded as beautiful as the ones he had just heard coming out from the mouth of the love of his life. It seemed that a great weight had come out of his heart, and the colors of the world were shining brightly.

One of his hands caressed Rina's cheek and he leaned toward her, but stopped mid-way. He stared intently into her eyes, asking for permission. But as soon as he saw her eyes closing and her lips parting, Jin didn't wait any longer.

Rina shuddered with the touch of Jin's lips. At first contact, they were cold because of the cool breeze of the snow, but they were soft and when they both felt at ease, the kiss intensified and they couldn't feel the cold anymore.

The bouquet fell from Rina's lap. One of her hands unconsciously clutched Jin's wet cloak, while the other traveled through his neck and her fingers found their home, tangled in her lover's soft hair.

Jin also desired to get her closer to him. He rested one of his hands on the back of Rina's neck and he felt the strands of her golden hair slip between his fingers; the other one, wrapped around her waist, pulled her ever more against him.

A rush of cold air made her shiver and, involuntarily, Rina pulled herself closer to Jin. While doing it, her fingers tightened around his hair, eventually making him let out a guttural moan that created butterflies in her belly. Neither the snow nor the cold bothered them, because that moment was theirs alone. Only the willow tree witnessed this exchange of affection between two lovers. And it would witness it for longer, if it weren't for several snowflakes that landed on their noses and forced both of them to break their passionate kiss to sneeze.

_"Achoo!"_

_"Achoo!"_

When both of them turned around to face each other again, they burst into laughter. Their hair was disheveled, their cheeks were flushed, their breaths were racing.

"That was..." she began.

"...hot" he finished her sentence.

And again, their similar and contagious laughs were heard throughout the clearing. It started to snow harder and harder and they both began to shiver with cold, as they had both their cloaks and their hair completely soaked.

"We should go back and find shelter from this weather before we get sick. I heard that Madam Pomfrey is not very nice when students appear in the hospital wing because of a simple cold"

"Well, she _snot_ funny..."

Jin, who had gotten up and started shaking the snow off from his cloak, stopped suddenly and looked at her in amazement. Out of nowhere they both laughed again.

"That was so lame, I'm sorry"

"No, actually it was pretty clever. And funny. I know some _sick_ dad jokes that you may like. Do you want to hear them?"

Rina also got up to her feet and grabbed her bouquet very carefully.

"It would be an honor"

Jin had made his wand an umbrella again and was waiting for his princess, with his arm stretched out. Rina intertwined her arm in his and followed him through the snow-covered clearing, where a hot drink and a burning fire awaited them at Three Broomsticks, along with their friends.

As they walked away and the snow erased their footprints, the only clue to their whereabouts, only their laughter could be heard, filling with joy a grayish day in the Hogsmeade village, on Valentine's Day.

— **THE END —**


	3. The Quest For Jimin

**FAIR RAVENCLAW**

The bell of the Hogwarts castle announced the end of the last class of the week. In a complete frenzy, several students from different years were rushing out of the classrooms with their books cluttered in their bags or under their arms, eager to join their classmates in the corridors that were now bathed with the golden light of the April sun, which was now beginning to hide in the treetops of the Forbidden Forest.

It had been a completely normal Friday (and boring, for most young wizards) but Yunhee, who was heading in the opposite direction from everyone else, was far from imagining the way her apparently normal Friday would end.

With the book _"A Guide to Medieval Sorcery"_ held tightly against her chest, she went down the stone stairs to the dungeons, where Slytherin and Hufflepuff's fourth-graders were having their Potions class with Professor Snape.

As they left the classroom, Yunhee received a few curious glances from some students.

 _'What is a Ravenclaw second-grader doing here?'_ must have surely been what was on their minds. But, to Yunhee's great delight, the glances lasted no longer than a few seconds, such was the excitement over the weekend's arrival.

Upon arriving at the Potions classroom, Yunhee tiptoed over and stretched her neck, shaking the moon-shaped pendant of her black choker, trying to see over all the heads that had gathered at the door.

She was waiting for Jimin, a fourth-year Hufflepuff and one of her friends who, a few days ago, had asked her if he could borrow her copy of _"A Guide to Medieval Sorcery"_ to read. As the classroom emptied, Yunhee's heart began to beat faster, eager to see the silver hair of the boy she had a special fondness for. Though sometimes she tried to deny it.

 _'Breathe in... breathe out...'_ she repeated to herself, her eyes closed to see if it could have any effect on her erratic heart. But her focus was interrupted when Yunhee felt someone bump against her.

She opened her dark eyes as soon as she felt the impact and looked in the direction that person had gone to. She didn't have enough time to see clearly who it was, but she saw a brown-haired girl, dressed in the yellow and black colors of Hufflepuff, running towards the kitchens, with her head bowed and her face hidden in her hands. Dozens of eyes followed her movements, some of them worried, some of them just curious and some of them carried a mocking expression. Behind her, she could hear some muffled laughs.

As she wondered what had happened inside the Potions classroom, a familiar voice sounded behind her, ruffling the small hairs on the back of her neck.

"Daisy!" a boy called "Daisy, wait!"

Yunhee turned around, with her heart pounding against her ribcage, but as soon as she looked at the owner of that voice, the book almost slipped from her hands.

Jimin wasn't his normal self. Something was terribly wrong with him.

His cheeks were reddish, as if he had just run across the fields around the castle; his full lips, which made Yunhee blush just from contemplating them, were more pink than usual; in his dark eyes shone a feverish glow, not the natural, dreamy brightness Jimin's eyes used to carry. But of all Jimin's features, that Yunhee knew so well, there was one that was impossible not to notice.

The hair.

Jimin's hair, once a beautiful and shiny silver, was now completely light pink. If the sudden change of hairstyle was ignored, anyone who saw Jimin in the corridors would think he was sick, given his appearance. But the pink hair was new and a sign that something was really wrong with him.

Jimin searched around the corridor frantically, his eyes crazy and his breathing fast. Yunhee reached out to touch his shoulder and ask if he was alright, but Jimin suddenly stopped, with his eyes stuck on a distant spot and his mouth breaking into a beaming smile.

"Daisy, my love, wait for me!"

Inside her mind, Yunhee felt as if a distant, undefinable glass had just shattered.

_'My love?'_

She watched in a mix of shock and astonishment Jimin running towards the kitchens, where the girl, Daisy, had previously run to. She stood there with a knot in her throat, as if the choker was tightening her neck, and the book still clutched to her chest as if it were a very valuable possession. And in a way, it was for Yunhee.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the corner where Jimin had disappeared moments ago, or how many students passed by her. She only seemed to wake up to reality when she was startled by a strong hand grabbing her arm and pulling her to a deserted corner in the dungeons.

"What the... Tae?" Yunhee's eyes widened as she found out that the hand that had pulled her belonged to Taehyung, Jimin's best friend. His curly hair was tousled and his yellow and black striped tie was out of place. Yunhee had to control herself not to tug it on his shirt "I just saw Jimin..."

"I need your help" he cut her off mid-sentence. He looked nervous, and somewhat desperate, and looked at her with big puppy eyes "Please, Yunhee"

She had a lot of questions. And in her head, for the moment, they all revolved around Jimin: know what had happened, what was going on with him, if he was somehow sick... However, Taehyung was standing in front of her asking for help, and although his concerns might be about Jimin, there was this little chance that he would be with some other kind of problem. So, Yunhee's heart spoke louder.

"What is it? Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

Taehyung wet his dry lips and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He was definitely nervous.

"Something very strange happened to Jimin just now. We were side by side in Potions class stirring our cauldrons... I remember perfectly well that Jimin was normal when he laughed at the green mixture coming out of mine, even though I don't know how it turned out to be like that... aaah, that doesn't matter!"

He shook his head and Yunhee started to get even more worried. It looked like Taehyung was going to explode and lose his mind.

"Come here"

She pulled him by the sleeve of his black cloak and dragged him to the nearest stone bench where they could both sit.

"You're distressing me. Take a deep breath and then tell me what happened. Take your time"

To her relief, he didn't take long.

"Someone in the Slytherin class mixed a wrong ingredient in their potion and suddenly a lot of smoke started to come out and the room got very hot, you could barely breathe inside. It was a mess. Snape told us to leave the room and go drink some water while he solved the situation. Even outside, Jimin never left my side and was still fine"

Yunhee listened patiently to Taehyung's story. As she assimilated his words, the gears in her brain started working faster and faster. She had a hunch about what might have happened. It could be just a silly paranoia, but still, it was a guess. And her intuition was never wrong.

"I was supposed to fetch water for both of us, but I had Noks hidden in my cloak's pocket and it wasn't feeling well from all the smoke and the heat. It had its leaves withering" he sighed and his shoulders fell as if a weight had landed on them "Then, I told Jimin to go to the bathroom with me to take care of Noks, but... just then, Daisy approached him with two glasses of water. I confess that I was afraid of being called out by Snape again, so I left Jimin and ran to the bathroom to make it on time for the end of the class"

By his side, sitting very quiet, Yunhee swallowed hard. As the story unfolded, Yunhee became increasingly convinced of her intuition. But she didn't say a word. She wished for Taehyung to finish his story so she could say what was on her mind.

"And I think that's when things must have gone wrong" he continued, his voice sorrowful, glaring at the stones on the floor. He never looked Yunhee in the eyes as he spoke, not even once "I got a little late and when I got back to my seat, I was shocked to see Jimin sighing all over, shooting strange glances at that girl and worse... with pink hair. He was no longer himself"

He felt Yunhee shuddering.

"Since it was dark in there, it took me a long time to notice the odd looks everyone was shooting at Jimin. I wanted to pull the hood of his cloak over his head, but I know Snape would kick me out of class or worse, he would kick him. And Daisy, who was sitting in front of him, never looked back even with Jimin calling her from time to time. She even seemed to shrink on her seat when she heard him"

Yunhee's blood began to boil in her veins. The temperature that should have been felt inside the Potions classroom was nothing in comparison to what she was feeling right now. She was getting more and more certain about her intuition.

"He was poisoned with a Love Potion" she finally said. There were so many things in her head that she didn't even realize that the voice came out of her.

"You think so too?"

"That's the only explanation. The only thing I don't understand is the pink hair" she stroke her lower lip with her finger as she thought "I can list all the side effects of that kind of potion, but I don't remember ever reading that it changed the hair's color. It must be an unusual potion"

Taehyung sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He tousled his hair with his hand so fiercely that beads of sweat flew everywhere, some of them even landed on Yunhee.

"I shouldn't have left him alone! I shouldn't even have taken Noks with me. This is my fault"

"Hey, hey, hey" Yunhee slid in her seat to get closer to him. She grabbed his wrists and shook them hard, forcing him to lift his head up to face her. He looked genuinely shattered "This is not your fault, okay? If it's true that he was poisoned, then it's her fault. Not yours. Do you understand?"

Although she was only a few years younger than Taehyung and Jimin, in most situations, Yunhee appeared to be much older and mature than any of them. Like her brother, Yoongi, she was very shrewd and intelligent, always finding a solution to any problem, no matter how impossible it seemed.

"Yes..." he replied, head down.

"I really hope so. Don't be stubborn" she poked his forehead with her index finger and her heart warmed up when she finally saw his little smile "Now... we have to help Jimin and as soon as possible. We don't know what ingredients were in that potion and what kind of effects it could have on him"

A light of hope shone in Taehyung's dark eyes, and for the first time since they had sat down, he looked at Yunhee. This was one of the reasons why Taehyung sought her out to help. He was also easily aware of things, especially being Jimin's best friend, which soon led him to suspect what Yunhee had just confirmed. Potions, however, was definitely not his area of expertise, and Taehyung didn't want to take Jimin to Professor Snape or even to the Hospital Wing because that meant Daisy was going to be severely punished, as Love Potions are dangerous and strictly forbidden. So, he had no choice but to seek for help. And luckily, Yunhee was right there at the right time.

He nodded.

"Yes, but we need to find him first and a place to hide him" he scratched his head "And to know what the hell that potion had in it and how we can reverse it..."

"One step at a time!" Yunhee intervened, slowing him down "Find Jimin and find a safe place. I'm going back to the dorm and talk to Bora, Namjoon and Jin. They will know how to help for sure"

"We should try to involve as few people as possible"

"I'm aware of that, but they have more knowledge than us and they will know how to help. Alone, we can't make it"

Taehyung brooded a little on the subject. He nodded again, this time with determination, and then stood up.

"Okay, deal! But... how will we know where to meet?"

Yunhee remained a good time in silence while she thought.

 _'There has to be some way...'_ and suddenly, a light lit up in her head.

"Give me your watch" she demanded, pointing to the brownish watch Taehyung had on his left wrist.

Without thinking twice, he took it off and handed it to her. Then, she did the same with hers. With both watches in her hand, Yunhee took her wand out of her bag and pointed it at them, muttering a few words in a low voice. The spell took no longer than one minute to be completed. Taehyung watched in astonishment as a second circle magically appeared on both watches' dial, having around them not numbers but names of places. The oddly shaped pointers pointed to one place in the castle. _Dungeons_.

"It's done!"

"What did you do?" he asked, putting his watch back on his wrist with curiosity mirrored in his eyes.

Yunhee shrugged.

"I enchanted our watches so we always know where each other is. The big pointer represents you and the little one represents me. See?" she pointed to his watch's dial "They're both in the dungeons, where we are. As we move, the pointers will follow us and we will always know where each of us is. This will make it easier for us to meet"

Taehyung was impressed. Although he was already used to the intelligence of his younger friend, Yunhee always found a way to surprise him.

"And what is this blank space?" he explored the dial again.

She explained.

"It's for the hiding places. There are passages and secret rooms all over the castle, it's impossible to map them all, let alone summarize them on a watch dial. As soon as you take Jimin to a safe place, it will appear in this small space"

It was just perfect! A discreet and intelligent way to know where to find one another. She put her watch back on her wrist and looked at the time.

"It's getting late. We have to go now" Yunhee said in a rush.

"I'll try to find Jimin. Once you know how to get the antidote, come meet us"

Yunhee nodded. Taehyung turned his back to her and prepared to follow Jimin's trail until he stopped when a thought occurred to him. He turned back to Yunhee.

"And please, remember..." he said "As few people as possible"

  
•

As she said goodbye to Taehyung, Yunhee ran up the spiral stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower. The new riddle of the bronze eagle-shaped knocker was more difficult than the previous one, but Yunhee managed to solve it without much difficulty and got in. Since it was near dinner time, she hoped to find the common room relatively empty, and once again her intuition was correct.

She found Bora and Namjoon next to one of the large windows, leaning over a table full of parchment scrolls and Astronomy books. Beside them, a large telescope pointed to the sky that was now beginning to be dotted with small silver stars. They seemed quite embroiled in a discussion about Saturn, to the point of not noticing Yunhee's arrival.

"I'm telling you, today it will be possible to observe Saturn and Jupiter's alignment from this tower" Namjoon insisted, adjusting his glasses as he studied the map of the solar system with more detail.

"And I'm telling you that it's highly unlikely. My calculations don't point to today's date" said Bora, pointing to a piece of parchment full of her notes.

"Are you implying that I may have misled me in the calculations?"

"I'm not implying anything, but it can happen, Joon! You are a human being, you have the right to make mistakes"

"This is an outrage to my brain!"

"Hm, hm"

The discussion ceased abruptly and they both turned around when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Hello, Yunhee!" they said at the same time, smiling when they saw their younger friend.

She approached them slowly, a little nervous because she was about to ask such a big favor.

"Sorry to interrupt your... discussion, but I need your help. It's urgent"

Bora and Namjoon exchanged alarmed looks and immediately forgot about the work they were doing.

"What happened?" Bora asked, a little worried.

Yunhee looked around, and when she made sure no one in the common room could be snooping around, she told her friends what had happened to Jimin. As she explained the situation, Namjoon's eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his chin as he listened attentively. Their eyes widened when Yunhee mentioned the pink hair.

"Pink?" Namjoon asked a second and third time "Is Jimin's hair... pink?"

"Well... yes" Yunhee confirmed "Is that what worries you the most about this?"

But Namjoon didn't answer her. Instead, he rushed out of the Ravenclaw Tower, muttering words that neither of them understood.

"What bug bit him?" Yunhee asked, afraid she had said something that had made him react that way. When she turned around, she was confused to see Bora picking up her bag.

"He went to the library" she explained, packing some belongings inside the bag "I believe he may have associated the side effect of the pink hair with something"

Yunhee opened her mouth to ask her where she was going too when Seokjin came down the stairs, looking very confused.

"Why the rush? Is there some kind of crazy promotion on Flourish & Blotts?" he mocked his sister. She straightened her back and went to him.

" _I'm_ not going anywhere" she said, grabbing Jin's sleeve and dragging him with her around the room "But _we_ are going to take a walk to the library. We have a riddle here to solve"

Jin's eyes were jumping from Bora to Yunhee, looking like he hadn't understood a thing.

"Okay, I'm lost. Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you everything on the way to the library"

He was still confused, but he let himself be carried away by his sister. Seokjin never said no to a challenge.

As they walked down the steps toward the library and zigzagged among the students heading to the Great Hall for dinner, Yunhee's watch vibrated on her wrist. She rolled up her sleeve and saw that a new spot had appeared on the watch. Her eyes squinted as she tried to read the small letters.

"Broom closet, third floor" she stopped suddenly. Bora and Jin looked back.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Yunhee shook her head. She gestured for them to follow her and when she found an empty classroom, she pushed them inside and closed the door.

"Taehyung found Jimin. Apparently he hid him in a broom closet on the third floor"

"I don't remember ever seeing a broom closet there" Jin commented, crossing his arms over his chest "Is it a secret passage?"

"I don't know" Yunhee ran a trembling hand through her red hair. She was getting nervous.

Understanding the gesture, Bora took her friend's hand on hers and reassured her.

"Go meet them. We'll go to the library to help Namjoon. Once we know how to reverse the potion's effects, we will meet you on the third floor. We'll manage to find the hiding place"

And about that, there was no doubt. Yunhee was sure she could trust them to find the antidote and she knew that all three of them could find the others wherever they were.

"Thank you" Yunhee hugged her.

"You're welcome, Hee" Bora smiled "Now go and try to calm Jimin down. As far as I know about Love Potions, they can be quite unpredictable"

And so Yunhee did.

  
•

The staircases of Hogwarts castle were well known for pranking students, especially those who were late for classes. Although this was never Yunhee's case – nor it was at this moment – the stairs decided to take her everywhere, except where she needed to be.

Yunhee finally reached the third floor after nearly fifteen minutes struggling with the staircases. She wandered from corridor to corridor, opened door after door, peered behind tapestries and paintings, receiving some unpleasant comments from the people pictured there.

After some unsuccessful tries, she leaned against a wall to catch her breath and calm down her racing heart.

 _'Don't give up already'_ , she thought to herself _'I'll find them'_

Almost imperceptibly, as if it wanted to go unnoticed, the cold wall where Yunhee was resting her back, gave way to something not so cold as stone and more smooth. She quickly opened her eyes when she touched the wall that supported her and her hands felt wood instead of stone.

Yunhee jumped a little and moved away from the wall to get a better look. Right in front of her, a huge wooden door had magically appeared, with mysterious details carved from top to bottom. A door that had definitely not been there before, for it would not have gone unnoticed.

"Wait a minute..." she widened her eyes when a curious thought occurred to her "I know what this is!"

She recapped in her head a chapter she read last year from _"Hogwarts: A History"_. It was rumored that there was in the castle a secret room with an undefined location that only appeared when someone truly needed it. That was why it was called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. She looked at the watch's dial, and as surely as that, both her pointer and Taehyung's pointed to the same place: _broom closet, 3rd floor_.

"That must be it" she murmured "It has to be!"

With her heart pounding in her chest, Yunhee grabbed the iron handle and pushed the door hard, almost stumbling on her feet as it was much lighter than she expected, as if it were made of hollow wood.

Inside, it was dark and stuffy, and it smelled like what a broom closet should normally smell like: dust and old brooms.

But what quickly caught Yunhee's attention was not the environment of the broom closet, but its five occupants.

Much to her surprise, she saw Jiyoung and Jungkook, her friends from Gryffindor, and Hoseok, a fellow Hufflepuff of Taehyung and Jimin. The scene unfolding in front of her was, to say the least, unsettling.

Taehyung and Hoseok were having a hard time holding Jimin down by his shoulders, who struggled in his chair to free himself from them and the ropes that Jungkook was forcibly tying at his feet and hands. Jiyoung watched them from aside, her hand in front of her mouth and a scandalized look in her face. Yunhee knew that if she had a mirror in front of her, her expression would be similar to hers.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Jimin shouted, stirring like crazy.

"Yes, we can. And we're doing it" Jungkook remarked, continuing to tie Jimin's feet to the chair without much effort. His calm voice stood out from the chaotic environment "Now, be a good boy and be quiet. Or I'll put a gag on you too!"

"I'll report you! YOU WILL ALL BE PUNISHED AND EXPELLED! Expelled, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Jungkook sighed and stood up abruptly, with an annoyed face. He walked to his bag, which was lying in a corner of the closet, and took out his wand, which he pointed at Jimin.

"Jungkook! What do you think you're doing?" a bit horrified, Jiyoung lunged at him, pushing his wand away from Jimin, who suddenly became very still in the chair.

"Take it easy, I won't hurt him" Jungkook clarified, sounding a little too offended that they thought he would hurt a friend "I'll just silence him for a moment, or someone will find us out because of all the noise"

The broom closet fell into an uncomfortable silence and the tension hung in the air as Jungkook aimed his wand straight back at Jimin's face.

" _Quietus!_ " he muttered.

Jimin, who was sitting very still in his chair, opened his mouth (probably to protest) but no sound came out. His eyes, still with that feverish glow, widened with shock.

He was completely mute.

"Ah, much better now!" said Jungkook quite proudly, stepping back to put his wand back in his bag, with Jiyoung calling him out under her breath.

Seizing the moment, Yunhee dug deeper into the closet.

"What is all this?" she asked no one in particular, but her eyes landed on Taehyung "What are you doing to him?"

Taehyung and Hoseok exchanged a look, unsure of what to say. Jimin, still traumatized by losing his voice, began jumping in the chair behind them. He writhed like a gecko and had his mouth wide open and veins protruding from his neck. He was screaming for help. Hoseok tried to calm him down and Yunhee pulled Taehyung into a corner.

"What happened to involve as few people as possible?" she whispered.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Believe me, I'm no happier than you. But I had no choice!"

And then, Taehyung launched into an explanation of the events that led to that situation.

As soon as he left Yunhee, Taehyung followed Jimin's trail and went to the kitchens. A spark of hope flooded in his chest as he saw from the corner of his eye a black cloak dragging through the floor and a blur of yellow and black. He ran and ran, with Noks clutching to his cloak's pocket as if its life depended on it, and when he went round the corner, he hit a soft wall and fell round on the floor. He had never been so disappointed to run into Hoseok.

After asking him if he had seen Jimin and explaining what had happened, Taehyung and Hoseok went separate ways and searched for Jimin all over the castle, unsuccessfully.

"But then... how did they end up here?" she asked, pointing to Jiyoung and Jungkook, who were now listening to the conversation.

"I can explain" said Jiyoung.

She told her that she was in the courtyard with Jungkook, studying a new strategy for the next _Quidditch_ game, when they both saw Jimin running through the gardens, calling for Daisy like a madman.

"We looked at each other and thought something was wrong with him. Not only because he looked like a lunatic but also because of his hair"

As soon as Jiyoung mentioned the hair, everyone looked at Jimin, who had seemed to run out of energy and was now just sitting quietly staring at the low ceiling with his eyes completely lost "And basically we went after him"

In Jiyoung's memory, Jimin was wandering lost like a dizzy cockroach, looking around and calling for this girl named Daisy. Jiyoung and Jungkook ran to him and tried to pull him to a more deserted corner, away from the curious eyes of the students who were looking at him as if he was a freak. Jiyoung reached him first and tried to grab him by his cloak, but Jimin undressed it and managed to escape.

"But I caught him!" said Jungkook, raising his arms to show his muscles.

"You didn't catch him at all!" Jiyoung protested, lowering his arms "You went full bulldozer mode on the poor boy and you both fell on the grass"

Even in the dim light, Jungkook's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"That was when we found them" Hoseok said "Jimin and Jungkook were fighting in the grass like two wild beasts because Jimin wanted to break free and Jungkook was trying hard to pin him down"

Hoseok and Taehyung, after searching through the whole castle, ventured into the courtyard and that was where they saw the whole apparatus. They squeezed through a few young students who watched as the scene unfolded before them, and when they finally reached the garden, they found Jimin and Jungkook struggling in the grass. Behind them, many were cheering either one or the other, as if it were a real fight. Luckily, Taehyung thought, the audience wasn't very big.

"Jungkook, you're going to choke him!" Jiyoung shouted, grabbing her best friend by the shoulders.

Jungkook raised his head, completely breathless and his face red from all the effort "I'm doing my best, alright? He looks small but has a lot of strength!"

"There has... to be... another way!" she managed to say while keeping pulling Jungkook out of him.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " a firm voice sounded behind them and a white beam of light struck Jimin. His body stiffened and both his arms and legs stretched out and glued to his body. Jiyoung, Jungkook and Taehyung looked in awe at Hoseok, who was still holding his wand.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like I killed him" Hoseok defended himself, putting his wand carefully inside his bag "Besides, we have to get him out of here before he gets the teachers' attention"

The three of them nodded immediately, without uttering a word, as if they had just received an order from Dumbledore himself. Then Jungkook and Hoseok carried Jimin while Jiyoung and Taehyung went by their side, trying to cover him up with their cloaks, so that he could go unnoticed. At least, as much as possible.

They had only made it into the Hall when Hoseok complained:

"We won't be able to carry him much longer! The spell made him weigh like lead"

"It's not supposed to, maybe something went wrong while you casted the spell" Taehyung commented innocently.

"Well, _I'm sorry_ if that wasn't a spell worthy of a ' _Brilliant_ ' but if you didn't notice, we were in an extreme situation. It was the best I could do"

Taehyung apologized, stating that it was not his intention to offend Hoseok. The latter one also apologized for sounding rude. They were all very nervous.

More and more students passed by them from the dorms towards the Great Hall for dinner. As they looked curiously at Jungkook and Hoseok, Jungkook shook Jimin's body, making animalistic sounds.

"Aargh! Don't come any closer! Dangerous creature... Grrrr! Taehyung, did you really have to bring such a thing into the castle?" he looked desperately at Taehyung, waiting for him to join his facade. Lucky for him, his friend got the message immediately.

"What... Oh! Oh yes, yes! Watch out, it's very dangerous, _very_ dangerous! It comes from a family of Medusas. If you look at it for too long, you can end up made of stone!"

That being said, the students walked away with their eyes closed, completely frightened.

Hoseok sighed and looked at the ceiling pleadingly.

"If we keep behaving like this, we'll end up all expelled before we can even reach our OWLs"

They walked for a while until they finally reached the stairs.

"Aaah! We have to climb the stairs!" Jungkook whined, with his back already bent with exhaustion "There must be another way to take him upstairs"

"Leave it to me!" Jiyoung stepped forward and pointed her own wand at Jimin, hidden under the cloaks " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

Jimin's body began to float and both Jungkook and Hoseok sighed in relief. They grabbed Jimin on either side and guided him up the stairs. They were only on the second floor when the staircase decided to shudder and move in the wrong direction.

"Oh, no" cried Hoseok, his eyes wide with concern "What do we do now?"

"Don't panic!" Jiyoung pledge, clutching the stone handrail while the stairs didn't stop on any floor "We can always go the other way"

"Hum... I don't think we can. Look!" Taehyung swallowed hard, with a terrified look on his face as he pointed to a black figure.

On the third floor, patrolling the corridors with his faithful cat, Mrs. Norris, was Mr. Filch, the grumpy caretaker of the castle. The four of them became alarmed when they noticed that it was _exactly_ to that floor that the staircase led them.

"Now, we are screwed" Hoseok whispered, starting to panic "How are we going to get rid of him?"

The floor beneath their feet shook as the staircase stopped. They took the moment to crouch down and think of a plan. They had difficulty stopping Jimin's body from floating away. Several distressed whispers were exchanged.

"Should we run?"

"He will hear us!"

"If he haven't seen us already"

"We have to find a place to hide or else the cat will find us and lead him to us! Is there someone who knows the third floor well?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"We need a distraction. But what?"

"Shh, shut up! Can you hear it?

Everyone fell silent as Jiyoung put her index finger in front of her mouth and listened. Between their heavy breaths and the human noises beneath them, a curious noise made their hearts flutter. It was like the sound of little paws and it was coming faster and faster towards their improvised hiding place. Everyone grabbed their wands and stayed alert. They were ready to stun the creature they thought was Mrs. Norris, when a tiny ball of black fur shot out from a downstairs corridor and ran towards Taehyung.

"Ko!" he shouted, immediately receiving grumbles from his friends.

As if listening to their prayers, the little _Niffler_ ran up the stairs and nestled itself in Taehyung's lap, who began to stroke his head. When he looked up, he found Jiyoung, Jungkook and Hoseok staring at him.

"What?" he asked and when he finally realized that his friends' gaze was falling not on himself but on the little creature he was holding in his lap, his eyes widened "Oh, no! No, no, no!"

"Give us the _Niffler_ , Taehyung!" Hoseok held out his hand.

"No! It's just a baby!"

"Taehyung, our lives and careers depend on this creature! It's the perfect distraction" said Jungkook, starting to get desperate "Please!"

Taehyung still looked apprehensive, holding his _Niffler_ close to his chest, which did not seem in the least disturbed by the situation as it cleaned itself. After much insistence from their friends, because they had some urgency as Filch was approaching them in a dangerously way, Taehyung sighed and gave them the _Niffler_.

"Fine!"

As if a weight had been lifted up from them, they all sighed in relief.

"Great! Now, how do we get... Ko after Filch?"

" _Nifflers_ are attracted to bright and noisy things" Taehyung explained, still stroking the creature's fur. Then he raised his head a little and looked down the corridor that Filch was now exploring. An idea occurred to him "Filch always brings with him the keys to every door of the castle. Let's use it to our advantage"

With his free hand, he grabbed his wand and squatted down. He pointed it to Filch, more precisely, the ring of keys in his hand.

" _Opugno!_ " Taehyung murmured and he instantly had the power to control the keys. He started waving his wand around and saw with satisfaction Filch struggling to hold the keys. Ko lifted its little head as soon as it heard the rattling of the keys and it's little nose sniffed in all directions. Taehyung jerked his wand and tossed the keys away, hearing Filch blurting curses out of frustration. He saw, with his heart in his hands, his little _Niffler_ jumping from his lap and running up the stairs towards the noise. It was going to be hard for Filch to control such a young, restless creature.

"It's our opportunity! Let's go!" Jungkook got up and led the group up the stairs.

They roamed through the third floor, searching for a hiding place and hoping that there would be some secret passage that would give them shelter. But given their luck, of course, that didn't happen.

The levitation spell was beginning to wear off and Jimin began to kick his legs and arms. Jungkook and Hoseok struggled to keep him still to carry him around.

"This is impossible!" Jiyoung said, now completely frustrated "There's nothing here"

Jimin began to regain his speech ability and to their surprise and misfortune, he began to scream.

"HELP!"

All of them were in shock and Jungkook immediately put his hand on his friend's mouth.

"We're going be discovered!"

From a dark end of the corridor, there were noises of something scraping stone. Out of nowhere, Taehyung's _Niffler_ sprinted up and climbed over his body, shaking as a little mouse. It was frightened. Before any question could be asked, another creature emerged from the shadows. And meowed.

"It's Mrs. Norris! We got caught!" Jiyoung whispered out loud "Come on, we have to get out of here! Quickly!"

They ran through the corridors, trying to outwit the cat and, consequently, Filch.

"We need to hide and quickly!"

"WHERE? There's nothing here! Not even a tiny broom closet!"

"And it were those magic words that saved us from an extreme situation" Jiyoung explained to Yunhee that, after that, they walked down a corridor and saw a mysterious door materialize in front of them and that's how they found the broom closet and escaped Filch.

"Quite an adventure" Yunhee acknowledged, running a hand through her hair. She stole a glance at Jimin and her heart sank in her chest. He, too, had gone through a lot without realizing it. Would he remember all of this when the potion was off?

"Well..." said Jungkook "We already have the prisoner hidden. What about now? How do we solve the problem?"

"Right now, Bora, Namjoon and Jin are in the library trying to figure out how to cure him" Yunhee said.

"Hopefully, it won't take long" Jiyoung, sitting on a dubious-looking stool, observed Jimin "The potion is unpredictable. He can't stay that way for much more time"

Each one of them found a place to sit while they waited for the rest of the group. They waited, waited and waited, silently watching Jimin's vague attempts to scream for help. After what seemed like forever, the door of the broom closet swung open, startling them all, and three Ravenclaws loaded with books, scrolls and strange objects, got in.

"There's a lot of people in here" Namjoon observed out of surprise, his face showing up over the mountain of books he carried in his hands.

"How did you find us?" Hoseok asked, visibly impressed.

"Never heard of a broom closet on the third floor before" Seokjin explained, placing the scrolls down on an old wooden table and adjusting the glasses that had slipped to the tip of his nose "This was the most logical option. It wasn't difficult at all to discover you... _Ouch!_ "

Jin rubbed his arm where Bora had pinched him.

"Stop being a smart-ass!" she scolded him and then she took out an old-looking compass from her cloak.

Several pairs of curious eyes fell on the shiny compass, including the tiny eyes of the _Niffler_ , who had fallen asleep before and was now peeking out of Taehyung's pocket.

"It's an old compass that was lost in our common room" she explained "Jin and I found it behind some old books and studied it. Legend has it that it belonged to a clever pirate and has no definite North. The arrow only points to what we want to find in the moment we use it"

A chorus of _wows_ sounded throughout the room as they watched in surprise the arrow whirling and spinning around aimlessly. Only when it stopped and pointed to a specific direction, Bora quickly closed it in one swift motion.

"Anyway..." she said, putting the compass back inside her pocket "We have good and bad news"

At the mention of the bad news, everyone let out a sad sigh.

"But they all have a solution" Namjoon added, watching his friends' faces soften a little. And then, like a true teacher, he rearranged his glasses and launched himself into an explanation: "It is well known that love potions are powerful and unpredictable, which makes them so dangerous, so it's no surprise that the teachers have forbidden us to brew and manage them. No one could ever brew an unbreakable love potion, much less a fourth-year student. As good of a student she might be, the potion had obviously flaws" he touched his glasses again, a habit he'd had since childhood.

Around him, everyone listened attentively, as if bound by his words.

"Because it's forbidden here, the only way to be able to hide a love potion is through food or drink" he stopped pacing around and stood in front of Taehyung, who looked at him with wide eyes "Did Jimin eat or drink anything suspicious?"

Taehyung looked down and thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure it was the water Daisy offered him when we left the classroom"

Namjoon snapped his fingers.

"Here it is! Now, there are several types of love potions depending on its ingredients. That's where our biggest difficulty was" he paced around the room again "Any love potion has the same common ingredients: rose petals, _ashwinder_ eggs, peppermint oil, pearl powder... and it is known that some potioneers use rose thorns but I don't think she used them because the effect wouldn't last this long"

"So..." Hoseok said after a moment, with his arms crossed over his chest, as soon as he realized what Namjoon was implying. He had put two and two together "Are we talking about... _Amortentia_?"

"Exactly" Namjoon confirmed and everyone exchanged glances. They were all aware of the dangers associated with _Amortentia_ , the strongest love potion ever known. They looked worriedly at Jimin "It was a potion brewed by someone desperate to get Jimin's attention and it was this desperation that gave us a clue as to which ingredient changed the potion. Seokjin, if you do the honors"

Jin stepped forward from a corner in the shadows and stood beside Namjoon, facing his friends. He had an old book with him.

"There is one ingredient common to all successful love potions: powdered moonstone. However, it's one of the most difficult to get our hands on without asking someone from the outside or trying to get it illegally. This Daisy girl wouldn't be able to do so, as it costs a fortune. However, that doesn't mean it can't be replaced" everyone followed Seokjin's movements with apprehension as he searched for something in the book. When he found the page he had bookmarked, he turned the book over to his friends "I present to you ' _Aphrodite's Kiss'_ "

Driven by curiosity, everyone rose from their seats and approached the book.

"What's this?" asked Jungkook, narrowing his eyes.

"This thing you see here..." continued Jin "...is a stone with magical properties used in some – how can I put it? – more _doubtful_ love potions"

"I've heard of that!" Yunhee said suddenly, after being silent for a while "It's said to have... aphrodisiac properties" she added the last part quietly, wincing at the thought and getting even angrier at Daisy. She really had no limits.

"It's true" confirmed Jin " _'Aphrodite's Kiss'_ is a much easier stone to find than moonstone, but much stronger. It increases greatly the obsession that the victim develops by the person who poisoned him. There is a very old tale of a man whose heart beat so fast for the person he considered to be hopelessly in love with that he didn't survive"

Sounds of surprise and terror flooded the room. Yunhee covered her mouth with her hands, completely shocked. The others looked apprehensively at Jimin, who was still in a numb state.

"Can Jimin... _die_ because of this?" Taehyung asked in fear, grabbing the _Niffler_ so tightly that the creature struggled to free itself from his grasp.

"Most likely, no" Jin reassured them "We're talking about a fourth-year student here... not as brilliant as that" he couldn't stop himself from making that remark "Only this ingredient has been changed"

"How did you get there? To _'Aphrodite's Kiss'_?" Yunhee questioned.

It was Namjoon who answered her.

"The pink hair" he pointed to Jimin "It's the only side effect that doesn't match the common ones"

"One of the side effects of _'Aphrodite's Kiss'_ is said to be getting red hair, the color of passion. The pink tone..." Jin looked back at Jimin's hair "...makes us believe that the dose he was given wasn't too big"

After this explanation, the room plunged into deep silence.

"How much time do we have?" Yunhee asked, feeling more and more worried about Jimin's behavioral changes.

"The effects of a love potion last about 24 hours" Bora got up from the stool where she had sat until then and approached her brother "But since this isn't a common potion, its effects become unpredictable and time is hard to calculate. It may take minutes to wear off or even weeks"

" _Weeks_! We cannot wait weeks! Look at him" Taehyung stretched his hand towards Jimin, whose head was hanging down in a weird angle "We have to act now!"

"How is this reversed?" Jungkook asked, stepping forward and opening several books, hoping to see how to reverse the potion's effects "If we have a love potion, then we have to fight it with the opposite, no? A hate potion?"

"It won't work" Jin shook his head at the absurd idea.

"And why not?"

"Because if you know Jimin well, you know his heart is incapable of hate" Yunhee said, a little shy, with her cheeks warming up when she realized what she'd said and turned all eyes on her "The hate potion won't have any effect"

Jungkook stared at her completely shook, as if seeing her for the first time, a book dangling from his hand. He was so desperate to find a solution that he hadn't remembered that little detail.

"How are we going to solve this, then?" Jiyoung asked, taking the book from the still astonished Jungkook.

"With an antidote, of course" Namjoon announced, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And where is it?"

"We still have to brew it"

Jiyoung blinked several times and stared at him in amazement. How could he be so calm in such a situation?

"Well... what are you waiting for? For dragons to start raining?"

"This is where the good news and the bad news come in" Bora intervened, placing a hand on Jiyoung's shoulder to calm her down "We know how to make the antidote, but most of the ingredients are not in our possession"

"What do we need?" Jungkook rolled up his sleeves, ready for action.

" _Wiggentree_ twigs, castor oil and extract of _Gurdyroot_ , for the most part of the antidote" said Seokjin.

Taehyung suddenly got up, with his eyes filled with excitement.

"There are _Wiggentrees_ in the greenhouse! I've seen some there. They're guarded by _Bowtruckles_ "

"And I remember Madam Pomfrey giving me some castor oil last time I was in the Hospital Wing" Jiyoung said and then she shuddered "It tastes really bad"

"Where are we going to find the _Gurdyroots_?" Hoseok asked, looking a bit unsure.

"That's the bad news" Namjoon sighed "The only way we can get _Gurdyroot_ is by breaking into professor Snape's office"

They all gasped, except Jungkook, who seemed strangely excited about the news.

"Are you saying that _we_..." Hoseok pointed to everyone around him "Will have to rob the office of the scariest teacher in this school?" he asked and, to his misfortune, Namjoon nodded "He gives me the creeps just by looking at him"

"It's the only way, Hope. It's the only place we are sure to have _Gurdyroot_. Even if there were more, we couldn't find out in time and who knows what might happen to Jimin in the meantime"

Hoseok, a little pale, sat on the stool staring into the void. Chaos settled in the room as everyone began to talk about how they would get the ingredients for the antidote.

"There's one more ingredient to make the antidote" Bora said slowly, not wanting to cause even more panic "Possibly, the hardest to find"

All the fuss ceased almost as quickly as it had begun. Everyone looked expectantly at her.

"What is it?" Yunhee asked.

"The ingredient to cut out the effect of _'Aphrodite's Kiss'_. A portion of a broken heart"

Yunhee's heart sank in her chest. She looked instinctively at Jimin, who was starting to get restless. Her shoulders slumped.

"Will we... will we have to break his heart?" Taehyung asked and the expression on his face showed a mix of concern and pity for his best friend.

"That's the most logical thing" Namjoon said and then looked at Seokjin, who was staring at nothing, hoping he would support him. But he remained in his own world.

Taehyung also got quiet and sunken in his seat. He wasn't very sure about that plan.

"Well... even though we have this huge problem, we still have to know how we are going to get into Snape's office without getting caught" Jungkook recalled, looking at the Ravenclaw's elders. Since Jin was still lost in thought, it was Namjoon who clarified him.

"We'll need some help"

"More people?" Yunhee asked, looking at Taehyung who seemed to have sunk in guilt as he looked sorrowfully at Jimin.

"It has to be. We don't know enough about the dungeons or what awaits us in his office. And we'll need your help, Yunhee"

"My help? What for?" she furrowed her eyebrows. She had never been to Snape's office before and she avoided wandering through the dungeons at all costs. What would Namjoon need her help with?

"We'll need your brother" Namjoon explained "He's the only one of us who has spent enough time in professor Snape's office to know how to get in"

Yunhee nibbled on her lower lip. Namjoon was right to ask her for help. Of all of them, Yoongi was the most reserved of the group and hated to get in trouble. She loved him from the bottom of her heart, but she knew how stubborn her brother could be. She was pretty sure he would say no, but she was still willing to use every possible argument to convince him to help them.

To help Jimin.

"I won't promise anything, but I will do my best. Although there is a high chance he'll say no"

•

"No"

It was the third time Yoongi refused to break into Snape's office. Taehyung, Hoseok and Namjoon sighed, but Yunhee held her ground.

Rina, Yoongi's best friend, also a Slytherin, was looking dumbfounded at her friend's straight refusal.

"What do you mean, no?" she asked "They need our help"

"As much as I like Jimin, I've had my problems with Snape in the past" said Yoongi, not looking up from the parchment where he was writing loose sentences "I can't afford to get in trouble with him again"

"But..."

"But nothing, Rina" he snapped a little too harsh, soon regretting it as he saw that he had startled his friend "They have several methods of getting in there. My decision is final. I'm sorry"

While the rest of them seemed discouraged, Yunhee felt as if the blood came to life in her veins.

She slammed her hand hard against the library table, not bothering to be reprimanded for making too much noise.

"Listen here, brother dear" she said as soon as she finally got Yoongi's attention. He was looking at her in surprise, his triangular eyes bulging as if he were a frightened kitten "Let me remind you of all the times when you asked for help with your homework, to write notes for you and not to mention what you did at home and asked me to keep it as a secret from mom"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh, yes I would" she threatened, narrowing her eyes at him "We are in the middle of a crisis and we are running out of time. Who knows what might be going on inside Jimin's body while we're here discussing like little kids! We just asked you to help us break into Snape's office, you don't even have to go inside. Now, as the good boy I know you are, you'll help us or so help me the Gods, I'll make you see Hell sooner"

She was breathless when it was over. Her gaze was so fixed on her brother that Yunhee didn't even notice the startled expression on her friends' faces, who had been too taken aback by her sudden outburst. It was rare to see her so angry. And it was scary.

Yunhee arched an eyebrow, pressing Yoongi to make a decision quickly.

"Alright" Yoongi sighed and straightened his parchment, scowling "But I need ten minutes to get something from the dorm"

"We'll go with you," Yunhee suggested with a victorious smile. Yoongi raised no objections.

They went down to the dungeons again, except Taehyung and Hoseok, who made a brief stop in the kitchens and when Yoongi left the room, he had a large scroll under his arm. In the middle of the nearly deserted Hall (since most of the students were already having dinner), they met the two Hufflepuffs who were carrying small packages. Apparently, they had convinced some house elves to give them sandwiches so all of them could eat.

They walked silently to the third floor and quickly found the door to the Room of Requirement. The nervousness was so intense that none of them dared to speak.

As soon as they pushed the door open, they were greeted with curious looks.

"Wow, there's too many people for such a small space" Yoongi remarked while getting in. He glanced at Jimin, whose head was still hanging down. He looked like he had fallen asleep "He looks terrible"

"Are you really going to help us?" Jungkook asked hopefully.

"I had no other choice"

Yoongi strolled to the middle of the room and quickly cleared the table of books and notes so he could open his scroll. Different kinds of scribbles, arrows and short notes could be seen.

Jungkook jumped from his seat and ran to get a better look. The scroll had sparked in him a sudden interest.

"And _what_ is this wonderful thing?" he asked, reaching out his hand to touch it, which Yoongi spat right away.

"This is an outline of Snape's office" Yoongi clarified.

"Why do you have such a thing in your possession?" Hoseok asked out of curiosity.

Yoongi's cheeks flushed.

"That is information you don't need to know. What matters to your little robbery is here" he pointed to the weird drawings.

Nine heads leaned over the table and listened attentively to Yoongi's explanation. In fact, getting into Snape's office wouldn't be easy at all, but it wasn't entirely impossible. The mysterious scroll had been created during Yoongi's first year at Hogwarts, when he slopped down while make an important potion and professor Snape had been forced to remove fifty points from the Slytherin class.

Feeling guilty and fed up with the scolding glances from his colleagues, Yoongi offered to work for Snape to make up for the lost points. Snape, being the head of the Slytherin team, wasn't interested at all in losing the House Cup, so he didn't object that idea and had Yoongi organize his office for three days. To avoid doing anything that would irritate even further the unpleasant teacher, Yoongi spent two whole nights outlining the cabinets and on which shelf was what, to never mix or displace something. He ended up saving the scroll days later, unsure if it would ever be useful again. But that day had finally come.

"Professor Snape can have a lot of flaws, but if there is one thing that he's very good at, besides potions, it's the organization. I highly doubt he changed the ingredients' places, so if you need _Gurdyroot_ you will find it in this drawer, here" he pointed to a crooked rectangle on the right side of the scroll "We'll need a key since the _Alohomora_ spell won't work. He hides one in every book here on this shelf"

Everyone listened attentively to Yoongi's explanation and they were alarmed when he alerted them of the intruder detection system Snape had installed in the office to avoid precisely what they were about to do.

"How are we going to get in without being discovered, then?" Jiyoung asked Yoongi, but it was Namjoon who answered.

"Simple. Detection systems are activated when someone breaks the door. But _if_ the door is open, especially through Snape, then there's no problem"

"So we need a distraction" Jungkook concluded, seeing with satisfaction Namjoon nodding his head.

"In fact, Namjoon is right" Yoongi confirmed "Teachers usually join dinner at the Great Hall in about fifteen minutes, so Snape is probably still in the office. If we distract him, we can get in"

Again, voices came out from everywhere in the room while invasion and escape plans were discussed.

Yunhee remained silent as she thought of the part of the plan no one else seemed to think about: how to break Jimin's heart.

"Hey" one hand tugged at her cloak's dark fabric "Are you okay? You're a bit pale"

Yunhee glanced sideways and came across her friend Rina, who was looking at her a little worried.

"I've always been pale" she teased, showing a weak smile that made Rina laugh.

"You're right. But I feel there is something that is tormenting you" she said, her smile fading "Do you want to talk about it?"

Like a mirror, Yunhee's smile also faded. On the inside, she felt like she was going to explode. A whirlwind of emotions was engulfing her, she felt them accumulating more and more, wanting to come out of her mouth to see if she could get some relief. But she couldn't do it and it seemed as if the words were stuck in her throat. To her despair, her emotions clouded her thoughts. She felt that she wasn't being of much help to the group as she couldn't come up with a solution for the hardest ingredient to find, but it was impossible for her since all she could think about was Jimin and his well-being. For the first time in a long time, she was letting her heart speak louder than her reason.

"Hee? Hee! You're freaking me out"

"I'm so sorry, Rina. I just can't" Yunhee apologized and her lost look made Rina's heart clench.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" Rina patted her back to see if she relaxed a little "I know this whole story with Jimin messed with you a lot"

"Why are you saying that?"

Rina's mouth formed a sweet smile.

"Why, because we all know that you have a special fondness for him"

Rina's words brought a beautiful crimson color to Yunhee's cheeks. She wasn't expecting to hear that. What Rina had said was still true, but Yunhee always thought no one had noticed that.

"Is it that obvious?" she almost whispered, suddenly shy.

Rina let out a low giggle.

"A little" with this, Yunhee hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed "Oh, you don't have to be like that, Yunhee! By the way, we all know that Jimin doesn't hide it too, since he blushes so much when he's next to you"

"What? What a foolishness!"

"I'm being honest! Don't tell me you never noticed his shy smile and honey-dripping eyes every time he looks at you!"

"No!" Yunhee suddenly exclaimed, a little louder than she intended. At that moment, Yoongi had called them back to the table to settle the plan.

"Well, you should start noticing!" Rina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed as Yunhee turned her face from her, red as a tomato.

As they all gathered at the table for the last time before leaving the broom's closet, Yoongi and Namjoon began defining positions.

"Very well. We have to get the ingredients as soon as possible before something happens to Jimin that we can't control. Taehyung and Hoseok" Namjoon called the two Hufflepuffs, who straightened their backs at the mention of their name "You'll go to the greenhouse and get the _Wiggentree_ "

"Great! Noks can help us with that task" Taehyung said, looking into the pocket of his cloak where the little _Bowtruckle_ had awakened from its long sleep.

Namjoon nodded.

"Next team, Bora and Jiyoung" they also straightened up when he called them "You'll be assigned the Hospital Wing and the castor oil. Since Jiyoung already knows what the bottle looks like, it shouldn't be hard to get it"

They nodded and began discussing a temporary pimple spell to have an excuse to go there.

"Now, the last team" Yoongi intervened, looking at Jungkook "You're going to play a very important role in this plan. We will depend on you a lot"

Jungkook, with a glint of excitement in his eyes, rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"We'll need Jiyoung's Invisibility Cloak to increase our chances of getting in and out without being seen. And I know you have a very useful map in your possession that will allow us to know where Snape is and to escape if something goes wrong"

"How do you know I have it?" Jungkook narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"That's not important! Can you use it?"

"Yes" Jungkook replied, a little apprehensive.

"Great!" said Yoongi "The best way to distract Snape and get him out of the office is to cause chaos. Let's make a deal with Peeves to destabilize the office's corridor and the potions classroom. Smelly firecrackers, explosions, potion mixes... whatever it takes to disorient Snape"

"Sweet" Jungkook whispered, completely marveled at the prospect of chaos.

"We rely on you to ally with Peeves. Then you'll keep an eye on Snape so he doesn't suspect anything and slow him down if he tries to go back to the office. I'll keep your map to know where you are while Namjoon goes in and brings _Gurdyroots_ "

"What?!" Jungkook looked offended that he was being thrown out of the action "Will I be left out of the robbery?"

"Not exactly. You'll get the most important part of the plan. If you fail, is very likely that Snape will kill us later"

Jungkook pouted but said nothing more.

"Namjoon" Yoongi addressed his friend "Your target is this drawer. The key..." he leaned over the parchment and drew a circle on a shelf on the opposite side "... is under the book next to the jar with dragon's liver"

Namjoon made a disgusted face.

"How pleasant"

"I'll stay here to start brewing the antidote" Seokjin announced "Rina and Yunhee can stay to help me. Also, we still have to figure out how to get the last ingredient"

Yoongi nodded.

"Very well. You all know what you have to do and time is running out" Yoongi addressed the group "Let's do this!"

Everyone nodded and there were sounds of approval before the brooms closet became a mixture of the rustle of several cloaks on the floor and small whispers not to make too much noise. The door swung open and, one by one, the teams left the room to complete their tasks. Yunhee watched with apprehension as the closet emptied. Yoongi stood back and Yunhee watched him approach her. He pulled her gently to a corner where they could not be heard.

"Are you sure your plan will work out?" Yunhee whispered to her brother.

"My plan will only work if you manage to do your part" he replied.

"But what part? You didn't give me any. You left me out"

"That's where you're mistaken" said Yoongi, looking at her with uneasiness. His little sister was going to have the hardest task of all, even though she didn't know "The whole plan is up to you, Hee"

"What do you mean by that?" Yunhee asked. Part of her suspected what would come next, but no heart, no matter how strong, would be prepared to hear what Yunhee heard from his brother's mouth.

"You're the one who'll have to break Jimin's heart"

Yunhee's fears had been confirmed in a cruel way. It was hard enough to have to look at Jimin and watch him suffer from the effects of the potion. To hear her brother say so calmly that she would have to cause even more sadness to the person she cared the most in the world was too much to bear. She turned her face and tried to hold back the tears.

"Yoongi... I can't"

"Yes, you can!" he said and his pale hands gently cupped her face, making her look at him. The dark eyes of both siblings met "I know you are the youngest here, but your maturity exceeds ours greatly. You will be able to do it"

"Anyone could do it!" by now, Yunhee had her voice choked with emotions and once again she felt as if the choker was tightening its grip in her throat "Why me? You, above everyone else, know very well why I can't do it"

"It's precisely because I know why that I'm saying that you're the only one who has to do this" said Yoongi, in a lower voice, trying to calm his little sister down, who he cared so much about. Seeing her that way felt like a knife thrusting into his heart "Hee, look at me"

She took her time, but eventually, she faced him. Yoongi's heart sank into his chest at the sight of her watery eyes.

"You are a smart girl. Do you know why love potions, especially _Amortentia_ , don't work permanently?"

Yunhee looked down and nodded, as she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Because you can't manufacture love" Yoongi explained anyway "True love is so pure and so strong that nothing – do you hear me, Hee? – nothing can overpower it. The only thing that can possibly be confused with love is obsession. And obsession is unhealthy, as you can see" his chin pointed towards Jimin and Yunhee's body flinched at the state the boy she had fallen in love with was.

She sniffed. She knew perfectly well where Yoongi was trying to get. But part of her refused to believe it. There couldn't be a chance that Jimin felt the same way about her. He had never hinted at anything.

"Yoongi, you should hurry up. We can't keep the door open any longer" warned Seokjin.

Yoongi sighed and kissed his sister's forehead, who closed her eyes and caressed his cold hands.

"I know you'll be able to do this. You're the strongest person I know and my pride too. Do you understand that?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak.

"And remember" his brother told her before joining Namjoon and Jungkook, who were waiting for him outside "There's always more than one way to break a curse"

And with that, the door closed and Yoongi disappeared.

  
•

"Now listen, kids! During this time we're stuck in here, you'll have the honor of being taught one or two things by the one and only me... _what?_ " Seokjin stopped mid-sentence and addressed to Rina, who was watching him with a grimace on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you really have to brag so much?"

Jin's ears turned slightly red, but he ignored his blonde friend. He cleared his throat and continued his monologue.

"Well, where was I? Ah, yes! One of the peculiarities of the Room of Requirement is that it always has everything we need, when we need it. So it shouldn't be hard to find..." he crouched down and started to open door after door of the small old cabinets that were attached to the wall, coughing once or twice when dust came in through his nose "Ah! Here it is! Rina, if this won't disturb your precious rest, I would be grateful if you could help me out with this cauldron..."

Rina sighed and shook her head, but didn't hesitate to help Jin. When all the tools were on the table, Rina piled a piece of old wood on an iron tray and withdrew her wand.

" _Incendio!_ " she said, waving her wand with a steady motion. Out of nowhere, flickering bluish flames were born in the wood.

"It's going to get hot in here" she said to Jin and Yunhee "We should move Jimin away from the flames"

Yunhee said nothing. She helped Jin pulling the chair with Jimin tied to it to a fresher corner and then he joined Rina and both began rereading the recipe, leaving Yunhee alone with Jimin. Yunhee looked at him and the tightness in her chest increased. His head hung low as if he had lost his consciousness and the strands of pink hair covered his beautiful face. Yunhee stripped off her cloak and wrapped it in a small, black round-shape. She placed it against the wall, above the chair, and gently lifted Jimin's head so that he could rest it against her improvised pillow, and make him more comfortable.

She brought a stool next to him and sat down while admiring him. It was the first time her eyes could look at him without fear of being caught, and she could finally admire the beautiful features of his face.

Even in the dim light, Jimin was stunning. The smooth, flushed skin on his cheeks, the small nose, the plump lips that were now parted, the sharp jawline, the small beads of sweat running down his forehead to his chin and then to his neck. Her gaze fell on his chest, which rose and fell at a faster speed than what was expected for someone who were supposed to be sleeping peacefully.

Yunhee lifted her hand and placed it on Jimin's forehead. It was hot, very hot. As soon as he felt her touch, the difference in the temperature of her hand made him shudder. However, seconds later, Yunhee felt him sigh and relax beneath her touch.

"Jimin..." her beloved's name escaped through her lips, and Yunhee's eyes widened as she realized her lapse.

_'I hope he didn't hear me'_

Jimin's body fidgeted in his seat and his eyes fluttered open. His head turned around, towards the voice that had called him, and Yunhee's body tensed up as Jimin's sweet eyes locked with hers. The world around her seemed to have shifted to slow motion. The seconds they remained silently facing each other seemed like an eternity. She wanted to look away, but it was impossible. It was as if they were attached to each other by something much stronger than any spell.

But that invisible force faded as Jimin's eyes slowly closed. His lips moved, as if he had just said something. Yunhee didn't understand a word and was about to ask him to repeat it when she remembered that Jimin couldn't talk.

She glanced over her shoulder at Jin and Rina, who were entertained reading book after book and exchanging impressions about potions.

 _'They won't mind'_ she thought to herself as she took her wand. Pointing it at Jimin, she muttered " _Sonorus!_ "

Nothing special happened. Jimin seemed to have fallen back into a deep sleep. Yunhee placed her wand next to her and shook Jimin's shoulder slightly.

"Jimin?" she called "Jimin, wake up!"

But Jimin didn't move.

"Jimin, please, I beg you" she begged softly, almost in a whisper. Her hand touched his and she squeezed it tightly "Look at me. It's me, Yunhee"

Jimin's forehead creased and he frowned, as if he was in pain. His body began to twitch terrifically and from his mouth moans of pain could be heard. It almost looked like he was having the worst nightmare of his life.

"Jimin! Jimin, wake up!" in distress, Yunhee began patting his cheeks "Jimin!"

Rina and Jin rushed to her aid.

"What happened?" Rina asked, looking agitated "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Yunhee said, while two tears streamed down her cheeks as Jimin cried out in pain.

"Wake up, Jimin!" Jin shouted, shaking him harder by his shoulders "Snap out of it, buddy! What are you feeling?"

But Jimin's eyes didn't want to open. Instead, they were more and more tightly shut because of all the suffering he was experiencing. In the meantime, Jimin's grunts of pain began to sound like loose words.

"What?" Jin asked him "What are you saying?"

Rina hugged Yunhee more tightly. They were both terribly worried about Jimin.

Jimin swallowed hard, his throat dry, and when the seizures seemed to slow down, they could hear him muttering:

"H... H..."

"What, Jimin?" Jin pressed, getting even more stressed out. It looked like Jimin was going to throw up in any second.

"Hee... Yunheeee..."

Jin's head snapped up quickly.

"Yunhee..." he looked at his younger friend, who looked shocked at Jimin "He's calling for you"

Rina released her friend and Yunhee slowly approached Jimin, drying her watery eyes. How she hated to cry.

"Jimin?" she called in a soft voice. Seokjin walked away and joined Rina. Yunhee stroked Jimin's cheek and gently turned his face towards her "Jimin, it's me. It's Yunhee"

Jimin's eyelids fluttered open. He blinked several times, as if trying to focus on the face in front of him. Yunhee's heart skipped a beat when she saw his lips showing a big smile.

"Hee..." he murmured.

"Something's happening" she heard Rina say behind her "Look at his hair!"

Jimin's smile fainted as he frowned, still looking at his red-haired angel. Yunhee raised her head too and was surprised to see that half of Jimin's hair was returning to its usual silver, right before her eyes.

"The potion is wearing off" Seokjin noticed "How incredible"

"How is this possible?" Rina asked the oldest, completely astonished.

Seokjin eyed Yunhee and Jimin for a moment, thinking. Then, realization hit his clever eyes.

"I believe Yunhee can answer that"

But Yunhee didn't answer. In fact, she didn't even pay attention to Jin. All her attention was completely in Jimin. For the first time in several hours, Yunhee allowed herself to smile a little. Jimin also returned the smile, with his lips and eyes.

"Hee, I... Ah!"

A sudden groan of pain dawned again in Jimin. Just like before, the expression on his face showed that he was suffering with pain.

"No, no please no!" Yunhee said, grabbing Jimin's face with both her hands "Don't give in to it, Jimin! Fight against it"

Rina instinctively grabbed Jin's hand, for she was worried and scared for Jimin. Seokjin squeezed it to show her everything was going to be fine.

Jimin kept struggling, screaming and turning before their eyes. No one knew what to do, as the effects of the potion were truly unpredictable.

As suddenly as it began, Jimin stopped fidgeting and his head bent low again. The three of them approached him carefully.

"Jimin?" Rina called him.

Jimin raised his head and the sickening flush returned to his cheeks. But this time, his eyes didn't have the feverish glow of the potion. This time, they carried flames in them.

Flames of rage.

"Damn you all! How cruel can a person be to take me away from my love!" he shouted, jumping in his seat where he was still tied up.

Seokjin sighed and rubbed his eyes and Rina put her hand in front of her mouth. Yunhee was in such a state of shock because of what had just happened that she didn't move an inch.

"Jimin..."

"WHAT?!" he spat, looking at her with angry eyes.

Yunhee shut her mouth immediately, too taken aback for she never saw Jimin that way before. He never raised his voice to anyone, especially to her.

 _'It's the potion'_ she thought _'The potion is making him act this way. That evil little witch! How wicked can a person be to do this to someone they say they love'_

Jimin kept fuming at them, as if he was ready to jump on them if he could. Yunhee took a deep breath, her brother's words repeating in her racing mind. She was stronger than everyone thought. She was braver than people made of her. And she was going to break Jimin's curse, even if that meant that she would need to break his heart.

"Jimin, look at us!" she said a bit harshly, however, it was effective. Jimin gave her all his attention "We're your friends and we want to help you!"

"No, you don't! And you're no better than them!" he said venomously "You're not trying to help. You only want to take me away from Daisy, am I right?"

Yunhee felt the blood racing in her veins. By now, she couldn't listen to that name anymore.

"No, you're wrong. Terribly wrong" she said, crossing her arms over her chest "In fact, I couldn't care less about you both"

Jimin let out a fake laugh.

"You're lying. Lying through every perfect little teeth you have"

Her heart started beating faster. She had hoped he wouldn't notice the lie.

"Do you think I never noticed?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, provoking her "The way you look at me, the way your face gets all red when our eyes meet, the way you get all shy when I talk to you... Admit you love me, it'll be better for you"

She felt the familiar sting of the tears in her eyes. But those weren't sad tears. They were hot and angry. Her hand curled into a fist so she could control herself and stop trembling. If there was one thing that Yunhee was very good at, was her self-control. However, in this situation, she felt it hard to keep herself back. It hurt to hear those things from Jimin's mouth, even if he wasn't the one speaking. Even if he did really notice those things, _her_ Jimin would tease her and laugh in a sweet way, only to hug her after to make her feel better. But _this_ Jimin was wicked and was mocking her feelings in a cruel way. Oh, how she loathed that Daisy girl right now.

"Touched a nerve?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

Yunhee turned her back to that demon, not giving him a word. It was the first time she was angry with him. Very angry. And she didn't like that at all.

"Don't let those things get into your head, sweetie" Rina said to Yunhee "He didn't meant them"

"My head is safe, don't worry" Yunhee said a bit coldly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find this Daisy girl and give her one or two words"

"NO!"

Rina and Jin jumped in front of her, arms wide open, stopping her into giving one more step.

"Please, move" she asked politely.

"You're not thinking straight, Yunhee! What will happen when you find her, uh? Are you going to risk detention or expulsion? C'mon, you're clever than this!"

"What do you want me to do, Jin?" for their surprise, Yunhee's voice was calm. Calm as the sea before a storm "She turned Jimin into a heartless person. She deserves to listen to what I have to say! You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing"

Seokjin and Rina exchanged a look.

"Actually, I want you to sit there and talk to him" Jin pointed out to the empty stool next to Jimin.

Yunhee looked at him as if she was ready to throw the nearest object to his face.

"Are you out of your mind? Didn't you hear the things he said to me?"

"Yes, unfortunately I did. But you saw how quickly he changed his mood. Look at him, his energy is being slowly drained out" much to her disliking, Yunhee looked over her shoulder and saw that Jimin was knocked out again "We don't know when he might wake up and be vulnerable enough so we can get the final ingredient"

"So you're saying that you want me to get advantage of his weakness so I can break his heart" Yunhee summed up.

"Pretty much, yes"

She scoffed.

"This can't get more wrong that it already is!" she threw her arms in the air "Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

Seokjin didn't hesitate "Yes".

"Are you aware that I have a heart? And feelings? I may not show them often, but they're here" she pointed to the left side of her chest, where her heart was beating at a fast rate "And right now, they hurt. A lot"

"I know that. Trust me. But we'll have to put those feelings aside to break this curse. This is a necessary sacrifice for a greater purpose. Right now, his life is at stake. You, above everyone else, should know how important it is to cure Jimin and bring him back. You always think with your brain, why are you letting your heart get into the way now?"

"Because I love him, for Gods' sake!" she half shouted, incapable of keeping those words stuck in her throat for longer "And it hurts like hell to see him suffer"

Seokjin flinched at her sudden outburst. Although he already suspected it, it was still a shock to hear those words from her. It made him feel worse about pressing her to do the task she was assigned to.

Rina came to their aid. She pulled Yunhee closer and stroke her back to make her relax a little.

"It's okay, Yunhee. Come here" she guided her friend to the nearest stool, which happened to be the one next to the sleeping Jimin "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We'll find another way. Just stay here and rest a bit while we keep searching"

Yunhee simply nodded. She couldn't find her voice again. After crying out loud her secret feelings for Jimin, she suddenly felt a little numb. This whole situation was an emotional roller-coaster and she was exhausted of ridding it.

"Rina, come here. I need to have a word with you" Seokjin called. Rina looked one more time to her friend, as if assuring that she was alright, before following him.

Long minutes passed before Yunhee gathered enough courage to lift her head and look at Jimin. Her cloak had fallen to the dirty ground and his head, with his hair half silver, half pink, was hanging low again. Her heart hurt as it beat. While looking at him, it felt as if every heartbeat was like a knife twisting in her heart. It pained her to think about what she needed to do, but it hurt even more to see him like this: sick, out of his mind and simply not his usual, sweet self. Yunhee had made up her mind. She really needed to do it. Talking harshly with him wouldn't do any good, so she tried another way.

"That book you asked me to lend you, I still have it with me, you know?" Yunhee decided to try again, but this time more calmly "I must say that I was surprised when you asked me for the book. I didn't know you were interested in medieval magic"

She paused. No response from Jimin.

"Still, I was glad you are. You see, I like medieval history too and I was hoping that, after you read the book, we could discuss it. Would you like that?"

Jimin's chest rose and fell softly. This time, Yunhee thought, he seemed to be really sleeping. However, she didn't give up. She turned her head to her two friends, watching as they were immersed in a whispered-kind of conversation. She felt relieved they wouldn't listen to her, since the words she was about to say where meant for Jimin's ears only, as she never thought she would ever say them out loud.

"You probably don't remember this – honestly, I don't expect you to – but last year, when I arrived at Hogwarts for the first time, I was scared. Even though I had my brother here with me, I trembled with the thought of coming here. It was such a big change in my life" she stopped and started twiddling her fingers "Hogwarts was such a big place and I felt so small in this world. You know I'm not comfortable around crowded places, sometimes I even tend to freeze in my spot or get anxious... And that was what happened"

By her side, Jimin shifted in his seat, humming something imperceptible. Yunhee kept going.

"As I was hiding in a corner, waiting to calm down, that's when an angel came to my aid" she lifted her head and looked at Jimin. Yunhee didn't know if it were her teary eyes, but could've sworn that the pink part of Jimin's hair was gradually fading and slowly turning to silver "Would you think it was nonsense of me if I told you I still remember the first words you said?"

 _'Hello, are you feeling well? Do you need help?_ ' were the first words Jimin had said to her. Yunhee still remembered how astonished she was when she looked at Jimin for the first time. He was a third-year student, with a beautiful silver hair and a smile so sweet that could melt anyone's heart. She thought she was dreaming, for there's no way someone could have such angelical features.

"You sat down next to me and introduced yourself. At first, I was suspicious of you, that's why I didn't open up right away. How foolish of me to have doubted your friendliness" she allowed her mouth to form a little smile, even though she felt a lump in her chest as she spoke "You talked with me for what seemed like ages, you surely had other places to be, other people to meet, but instead, you stood by my side and calmed me down"

Jimin's breathing fastened and he slightly shook his head. He was fighting to get rid of the ropes that tied him down.

"I usually take my time to open up to people, but with you it only took a moment" by now, her voice was getting choked up with all the emotions "It was so easy. I felt like I knew you from a past life. How could such a brief moment mean so much to me?"

Jimin's movements started being more and more jerky as he came back from his deep slumber. There was almost no trace of the pinkish color in his hair and Yunhee thought this was a good sign. So she continued opening up her heart.

"I gave you my heart in a second. I didn't even notice that until we started seeing each other more often, how you would flash me a smile when our paths crossed at the corridors, how you would get shy whenever you asked me for help with a subject..." she sobbed "I never expected you to give me your heart in return. I was happy just to know that you were happy. I did all those things for you because I care about you, not because I expected something in return"

Jimin slowly lifted his head and his dull eyes stared at her. It seemed like his soul had left his body and this thought saddened Yunhee even more. There wasn't nothing more heartbreaking than the thought of Jimin losing his precious soul.

"Please..." she said, now with sad tears rolling down her cheeks, as she caressed Jimin's face "You have to fight this"

Jimin's mouth opened and he said with difficulty, his voice hoarse.

"I will... I will fight... for my love"

Believing that he was referring to Daisy, Yunhee closed her eyes and took her hand off his cheek. She burst into tears and inside her, she felt as if something had broken in a million pieces. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She felt hopeless. Jimin's only chance of getting cured depended on her, her friends had trusted her the most important task and she had failed.

She only opened her eyes when she felt a cold, glassy thing touching her hot cheek. Rina was by her side and was holding a little glass bottle against her face. When she was done, Rina showed her an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" she said guiltily "But I told you we would have to find another way"

Yunhee seemed confused but as soon as she looked at the bottle and saw a small portion of a watery-like liquid inside, realization hit her. A portion of a broken heart. Not Jimin's, but hers.

"Are those... my tears?" she asked. Rina nodded, still looking guilty "But... is it going to work?"

"We believe it will" Seokjin said, coming closer to them. Just like Rina, he also carried a guilty look on his pretty face "You see, we thought that it had to be Jimin's heart since he's the one cursed. His heart was falsely infatuated, so it made sense that it had to be broken to cure him. However, it doesn't say in the books that it has _necessarily_ to be the victim's heart. A pure one will do, especially given that it's a heart connected to his"

Yunhee blushed at the last part and took her time to assimilate all this information. She had a lot of questions, a lot of things she wanted to say, but that could wait. Right now, all she could think about is that there would be a chance to cure Jimin, after all.

They were all startled when the door opened suddenly. Taehyung and Hoseok came back completely covered with dirt in their clothes, hair and face.

"What happened to you two?" Seokjin asked, eyeing them up and down.

"Let's just say that some plants there don't really like light. They scream very loudly" Taehyung sat in the nearest stool, completely exhausted.

"We had to roam through the greenhouse in the dark to not get caught. We might just have knocked down a few pots, though, but we made it!" Hoseok said rather cheerfully, handing Jin the _Wiggentree_ "Did you find how to get the last ingredient?"

Seokjin nodded and then Hoseok noticed Yunhee's crying face "Are you alright, Hee?"

"Yes" she said, turning her back to him and drying the remains of her tears.

"Where are the others?"

Not soon after Taehyung asked, Jiyoung and Bora showed up in the broom closet, looking happy and fresh. The skin of their face was glowing healthily as if they had just gotten out of a beauty treatment.

"Sorry for the delay!" Jiyoung said as soon as she closed the door "Madam Pomfrey had this new medicine to cure the furunculous, so she had to try it on us. It's very good!"

"Here you go" Bora placed the castor oil in the table. When she turned around, she laughed at both Hoseok's and Taehyung's state "Where did you both got yourselves into? You look terrible"

Hoseok shrugged and Taehyung made a face at her.

"Next time, we switch and _you_ do the dirty work. Then, we'll talk"

It was half past eleven when the door burst open and screams could be heard on the outside.

"Abort! Get in! GET. IN!" they could hear Yoongi shouting "FORGET ABOUT IT, JUNGKOOK, AND GET THE _HELL_ IN"

Namjoon was the first from the last team that entered the room. His eyes were as big as a full moon and his hair was completely disheveled. His hands were crossed over his chest as if he was holding something precious safely. Jungkook came next and he was a complete mess. Both his clothes and face were full of bright colors and his hair was all spiked in the hair. He looked pissed off.

"I WOULD KILL THAT BASTARD IF HE WASN'T ALREADY DEAD" he said to Yoongi as soon as he closed the door and they were all safe inside.

Yoongi's hand clutched to his chest as he slowly slid to the ground, his back against the door. The three of them were all breathless.

"I swear, you'll all be the death of my poor heart"

"What happened? Did the plan go wrong?" Rina asked with some fear of the answer.

"No, we made it" said Namjoon, approaching the table where the rest of the ingredients were and put down the _Gurdyroot_ he brought safely in.

"Did you got into a fight with a painting?" Jiyoung asked Jungkook, laughing while looking at him.

"That idiot _poltergeist_ did well at first. We managed to distract Snape and lead him to the potion class. But then things got out of control and he attacked both of us by mixing random potions! It was living hell inside that room"

"Well, what did you expect? You know you can't trust Peeves"

Jungkook sit down and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pouting and fuming.

Jiyoung laughed and squeezed his cheeks "Don't worry, Kookie! I learned a new beauty treatment for the skin, I'll make sure your face is all fresh and shiny again"

With this, Jungkook flashed her a small, shy smile.

"Do we have everything?" Namjoon asked Seokjin, who nodded with his head.

They all gathered around the table as the ingredients were being mixed up in the cauldron. Namjoon read the recipe as Seokjin focused on brewing the antidote. Rina and Yunhee were telling the others how they managed to get the ingredient of the broken heart. Taehyung sat next to Jimin and was trying to talk to him and calm him down.

After fifteen minutes, the antidote was ready. Seokjin and Namjoon poured a few drops of the odd liquid inside a glass of water and gave it to Jimin.

He didn't want to drink, so they had to held him down and force him. Even though he resisted, Jimin realized he was thirsty and drank all the water. They all waited anxiously.

Jimin's body started shaking violently. He screamed and tugged at the ropes. Tears were falling down his closed eyes as the antidote was doing its job. But it only lasted a few seconds more.

Soon, his body stopped moving. The odd pinkish tone of his hair had completely gone. Yunhee approached him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Jimin?" she called, while shaking him off.

He lifted his head as she mentioned his name. His eyes were shining as they always used to and drops of sweat were falling from his forehead. Jimin looked around and saw all of his friends watching him carefully.

"Is there something wrong?"

As if connected, they all sighed in relief. Namjoon and Seokjin high-fived Yoongi, the girls smiled widely and Hoseok jumped with Jungkook. Taehyung and Yunhee remained next to Jimin.

"Jimin, are you feeling well?" he asked his best friend.

"Yes, I am. _Ouch_ " Jimin whimpered as he tried to move in his seat "Maybe just a little bit sore"

Taehyung asked Yunhee to help him release Jimin. Both their hearts fell heavy on their chest as they noticed the red marks on Jimin's skin, caused by all the strength he had made before to get rid of the ropes. Jimin was also surprised as he looked at his wrists and ankles.

They helped him getting up and walked beside him as they led Jimin to the table, where there was more light.

Jiyoung filled another glass of water and handed it to him. He was still thirsty.

"Jimin, what do you remember?" Namjoon asked after a while.

Jimin gulped the last bit of water and then looked down. He seemed embarrassed. Yunhee was hoping he would say that he didn't remember anything.

"Almost everything" he said sheepishly "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you"

They all gave him a reassuring smile. Yunhee let out a little sigh. Victims of Love Potions remembered everything, after all.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" Taehyung said.

Jimin gave another look at his friends.

"I can't believe you all gathered up together to help me. I can see that you went through some hardships" he said, looking at his two Hufflepuff friends and Jungkook.

"That's what friends are for" Jungkook answered and then he smiled "Besides, we were needing a little action. It passed some time since our last adventure together"

They all laughed. Then, Jimin finally landed his eyes on Yunhee and his smile faded.

"Are you okay?"

Yunhee nodded, unsure if her voice would betray her.

"Yes. I'm just happy that everything turned out right"

Jimin's throat was so tight that he found it hard to swallow. He knew why she was sad. Above everything else, he remembered all the things he had said to her. He couldn't stand watching her sad because of him.

"It's late, guys" Yoongi said, looking at his watch "We should better start leaving one by one to not get caught"

Some of them protested, saying that they owed Jimin an explanation. But Jimin shook his head.

"You already risked a lot by doing this" he said "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we can talk"

Even though they felt like they should stay and enlighten Jimin, the truth is that they were all exhausted. So, one by one, they left the broom's closet. Yunhee picked up her dirty cloak and was ready to leave after Rina, when Jimin grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her.

"Stay a little longer, please. There's something I need to tell you" he begged.

After all she went through that night, especially knowing that she had opened up to Jimin and that he probably remembered everything, Yunhee was nervous to be alone with him. Yoongi was the last one to leave. He waited by the door.

"As soon as you leave the place, it will disappear because we won't need it anymore. Be sure to not forget anything"

They both nodded and when Yoongi closed the door, silence fell between them. It was Jimin the first to talk.

"I guess I owe you the biggest apology" he confessed, looking down.

"You don't have to, Jimin. Believe me, I understand"

"No. I really have to. I'm terribly ashamed of what I said to you. Please know that I didn't mean any of those things"

Yunhee didn't know what to say. She just wanted to go to the safety of her room and forget this day.

"It's okay, Jimin. Really. If so, then I have to apologize to you too, for being harsh"

His shoulders slumped. She was sad, he could see past that forced smile she was giving him. Jimin thought for a while. Would that day be the day? There wouldn't be a better opportunity, he thought.

"There's something I need to confess you, Hee" he blurted out, a little bit shy.

Yunhee looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?"

She saw him took a deep breath.

"I was conscious the whole time" he said, much to her surprise "Even though I acted weird and said things while I wasn't me, my true self was there. Buried beneath the effects of the potion, but it was still there"

Once again, Yunhee felt that familiar lump in her throat. Was Jimin trying to say that some of the things he said were true, because he was conscious the whole time? She knew he didn't felt the same way about her as she did about him and she accepted that. However, she didn't know if she was ready to listen him saying that he was indeed in love with another girl.

"And I felt it" Jimin kept going, unaware of the turmoil Yunhee's mind was right now "After the first time I heard your voice, whenever you called for me, I felt something shaking in my chest"

Completely caught off guard, she locked eyes with him. Here was something she didn't expect to hear.

"It was as if my heart had fallen into a deep sleep and suddenly awakened. It hurt a lot" he explained, grabbing the clothes over the left side of his chest tightly, as if his heart was still hurting.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any pain" Yunhee said, a bit guiltily. Jimin's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! No, no! That's not what I'm trying to say" he took a step forward and got closer to her "I liked when you talked to me, even if you were angry at me. Your voice was a reminder of what I needed to fight for"

"Which was...?"

"You" Jimin said without hesitating "I needed to fight for _you_ "

Nothing could've prepared Yunhee for this moment. Even her dreams, in where she confessed her love to Jimin or Jimin to her as if they were living a beautiful love story, couldn't prepare her for the day Jimin, in flesh and blood, would actually confess his love for her.

"Jimin, I..."

"You don't have to say something now, if you don't want to" he said hurriedly, afraid she would turn him down "I just wanted to take this off my chest. It's just fair, considering you did the same"

A wave of heat traveled up from Yunhee's heart to her cheeks, coloring them with a lovely shade of pink.

 _'He heard me'_ she thought a little embarrassed _'He heard everything'._

Jimin noticed that she was shy and very quiet and so he tried to relax her.

"If you want me to be honest with you... I also remember the first day I saw you. You looked like a lost, cute kitten"

With the bit of courage she still got, Yunhee lifted her head and looked at him. His smile was so sweet and wide that it made his eyes look like two half-moons. She let out a small laugh. Knowing that Jimin still remembers the first time they saw each other warmed up her heart.

"You looked like an angel sent to help me" she confessed in a low voice, as she was too embarrassed to say it louder.

But Jimin heard her and his features, just like his heart, softened.

"I wouldn't call myself an angel, because angels are supposed to be righteous creatures and I haven't been completely honest with you"

"What do you mean?" she asked out of concern.

"I've been hiding my feelings. For quite some time actually, since I was too afraid they wouldn't be corresponded. Guess you can say that I'm a bit of a coward"

"That's not true, Jimin" she said. This time, it was Yunhee's turn to take a step forward. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breathing.

"But it is. We've been friends for more than an year and I never found the courage to tell you how much you mean to me"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Yunhee's heartbeat became erratic. Only this time, it was in a positive way. She wanted to tell him that he meant the world to her, that he made some of the shadows in her life disappear with the light of his soul, that she felt the happiest when she was near him... Yunhee felt too overwhelmed.

She stretched out her hand and caressed his cheek. Jimin's eyes fluttered as he leaned in for her touch. His hand grabbed her wrist and he let out a delighted sigh. How good it felt to feel her touch in his skin.

"It takes courage to love" Yunhee said, her breathing gently stroking his skin "But it takes more to admit our feelings to the person we love. And you did it, Jimin. You're nothing like a coward"

Jimin leaned his head closer, brushing his nose against hers. Both their eyes were halfway to close and their voices, almost like whispers, became more intense.

"There are no words in the world to express how sorry I am for the things I said to you"

"But I said..."

"Shh" he put a finger on her lips and she shuddered with the intimate touch "I may not know what to say to make it up to you, but if you accept my love in return, I promise that I'll make you the happiest girl in this world and the other"

Both Yunhee's mind and heart were racing so fast that she couldn't think straight. The closeness of his body, the touch of his nose, his hot breathing, this was everything that Yunhee could think of the moment. She loved him so dearly.

"I gave you my heart long ago" she said. Their mouths were really, really close.

"Then please, from now on, take care of mine" Jimin said before closing the space between them with a passionate kiss.

His hands were around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yunhee's arms were intertwined behind his neck. His plump lips felt hot and soft against hers, that were a bit salty from all the tears she had shed. Jimin deepened the kiss as he found himself lost in his red-haired beauty. He only stopped when she asked to take a deep breath. Even then, they didn't let go of each other.

Their cheeks were blushed as both their blood race crazily through their veins. Yunhee's head felt lighter and a little bit dizzy. They giggled as they saw how flustered they became with the kiss.

"You must be tired" Yunhee said, tracing with her thumb the dark spots under his eyes "You need a good night of sleep"

Jimin turned his face a little bit so he could plant a soft kiss in her hand.

"I'll go but only if you promise me that you'll visit me in my dreams"

Yunhee smiled at that sweet thought.

"I'll do the best I can"

He gave her a quick kiss and then held her hand, intertwining both their fingers. Jimin was the happiest. They gathered all of her belongings and rushed to the door, but as soon as they opened it, their little moment of happiness burst like a bubble. Mr. Filch's wrinkled, old face was right before their eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted, seeming strangely satisfied "I knew you rascals were causing trouble! Oh, no one can ever escape my faithful companion, isn't it Mrs. Norris?"

The cat meowed and purred out of happiness, looking at Yunhee and Jimin through its piercing red eyes. They have never held such grudges against a cat. Jimin squeezed Yunhee's hand, as if telling her that everything would be fine.

"And what were you two doing inside a broom's closet? Oh, the punishment you'll get as soon as I tell professor Dumbledore"

"It was a nice talk, Mr. Filch" said Jimin cheerfully "But as you may know, it's already past our bedtime and we're tired. Please tell us more about the day and time of detention as soon as you have the information. Goodnight!"

And then, he started running, guiding Yunhee through the corridors while still holding her hand.

"You little..." they heard Mr. Filch swear behind them "I WILL TELL PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TO START YOUR DETENTION TOMORROW! As soon as I get my hands on you both..."

But they didn't hear the last part of the sentence, since they were already too far away.

"So..." Jimin said as they slowed down "Any plans for tomorrow?"

Yunhee was almost out of breath as she wasn't used to much exercise, but she still managed to smile.

"Apparently, I have detention"

Jimin pretended to be shocked.

"No way! Me too!"

"Good, maybe you could start reading that book you asked me"

"Although that seems interesting, we're going to spend a whole day together in detention. We might have other ways to make our time count"

"I'm intrigued. I can't wait to see what detention has for us"

And then, they darted down the stairs, filling the deserted corridors with the wonderful sound of their laughter and receiving disapproving looks from the paintings that had just woken up because of two star-crossed lovers.

**— THE END —**


End file.
